Frozen
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: (Renovado) En las heladas tierras de Asgard siendo iluminadas por las bellas luces del norte un niño de cabellos rojizos, ojos dorados como el sol mostraban una mirada helada como el hielo que cualquiera que lo mirara a los ojos se quedaría de hielo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! fans de kamigami no asobi, gracias por ser pacientes después de mi momento de dolor aquí les traigo el cap 1. espero sea de su total agrado. kamigami no asobi no me pertenece.**

* * *

En las heladas tierras de Asgard siendo iluminadas por las bellas luces del norte un niño de cabellos rojizos, ojos dorados como el sol mostraban una mirada helada como el hielo que cualquiera que lo mirara a los ojos se quedaría de hielo. El chico se encontraba solo, caminando sin ningún lugar al cual llegar salvo su hogar con su padrastro Odín y hermanastro Thor. No tenía ningún amigo con quien caminar, platicar o jugar debido a que era muy travieso y porque en sus venas corría la sangre de los Jötnar, una raza de gigantes, la más odiada por los dioses pero no le importó ser lo que era. Siguió caminando sin cambiar su semblante cuando de repente escucho un leve sollozo que no pudo ignorar sino al contrario, le dio curiosidad saber de dónde provenía. Siguió aquel sollozo el cual se hacía más fuerte y agudo ala ves, llego a aquel lugar donde pudo escuchar con más claridad aquel sonido que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Busco con sus ojos al dueño de ese sollozo hasta que la encontró. Más abajo de donde él se encontraba había una niña sentada en la nieve con sus manos tapando su cara para que nadie la viera llorar. Llevaba un vestido blanco perlado con detalles azules y un abrigo gris con brillos. Su cabello vio azul estaba amarrado con un broche de flor de sakura blanco en una coleta baja. Camino hasta donde se encontraba la niña para inclinarse hasta la altura de ella.

-Estas bien?- pregunto sin mucha diferencia obteniendo una respuesta negativa de la niña que no levanto su mirada para verlo.

\- Porque lloras?- pregunto por segunda vez

-Los niños siempre se meten conmigo y me llaman monstruo porque nací con esta maldición- sin levantar su rostro alzo su manita en dirección diferente al niño para formar un muñeco de nieve con mucha facilidad. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la hermosa magia de la niña.

-¿Te dicen monstruo por tener un maravilloso don como ese?- sin dejar de ver divertido el muñeco de nieve al que ya le había puesto brazos, ojos, nariz y boca. La niña miro sorprendida al chico, le había dicho que su poder era maravilloso? No podía creerlo era la segunda vez que alguien le decía que sus poderes eran maravillosos aparte de sus padres y hermanos.

-¿De verdad de la buena?-

-¡Verdad de la buena! Porque yo también tengo un don salvo que el mío es diferente al tuyo, mira- regalándole una sonrisa estiro su brazo derecho haciendo aparecer una flama que danzaba en la palma de su mano sin hacerle daño para luego hacerla desaparecer frente a los ojos de la niña los cuales brillaron al ver los poderes de fuego que él le mostró.

-Es genial-

-¿Verdad que si? Jejeje, me llamo Loki ¿cómo te llamas?-

-¿eh? ¡Oh! Me llamo Yui Kusanagi-

-¿Yui? Lindo nombre pero te llamaré Hilda-

-¿Porque?- pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad

-Porque tú eres agradable y es un nombre de cariño que solo yo puedo decir para mi amiga- las mejillas de Yui se tiñeron de rosa al escuchar esa bella palabra "amiga" se había hecho la amiga de alguien a quien apenas conoció para ella era un sueño hecho realidad que no quería que se terminara o que no fuera real pero no le dio importancia porque estaba muy feliz en ese momento.

-Hilda, quieres jugar guerras de nieve?-

-¡Sí!- le respondió a su amigo con una cálida sonrisa que las mejillas de Loki se tornaron rojizas al ver la linda sonrisa de su ahora amiga. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y salir de allí de un salto que Yui le pareció que volaba. Una vez fuera Comenzaron su juego de guerras de nieve muy alegremente, hubo risas que se escuchaban en todo el lugar donde se divertían a lo grande. Thor quien fue a buscar a su hermano menor por petición de su padre para regresar a casa lo encontró a lo lejos jugando con una niña que no había visto antes en Asgard. Observo con calidez a Loki quien mostraba una gran sonrisa a aquella niña de su edad y esta se la devolvía de igual forma, Loki sintió la presencia de su hermano que le insistió en venir a jugar con ellos.

-Hilda. Él es mi hermano: Thor y hermano ella es mi amiga: Hilda bueno en realidad se llama Yui pero yo le digo Hilda de cariño- presentaba a los chicos felizmente.

-Gusto en conocerte Yui ¿cuándo tiempo tienes en Asgard?-

-El gusto es mío Thor-san, tengo medio mes aquí-

-Oooiigan, seguimos con nuestra guerra de nieve o seguirán hablando- reían los niños por el comentario de un impaciente chico pelirrojo que quería volver a su juego. Luego de terminar su guerra los chicos acompañaron a Yui a su casa antes de volver a la suya. Le dieron las buenas noches a Yui y su familia quienes les agradecieron por traerla a casa antes del anochecer.

-Yui, te veo mañana para jugar otra vez-

-Claro Loki-san y... Gracias por ser mi primer amigo- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro que pudo escuchar claramente el niño mientras se alejaba junto a su hermano.

-De nada, Hilda-

-Te agrada Hilda verdad?-

-No solo me agrada, me gusta Hilda- un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas por lo último que dijo mientras llegaban volando a su hogar. Pasaron los días que se convirtieron en meses y su amistad seguía siendo la misma. Loki le dijo a Thor que un día le diría a Yui cuanto la quería pero no sería demasiado tiempo porque ella les menciono que regresaría a su hogar en Japón dentro de un mes y no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver. Llegaron por Yui muy temprano para llevarla a un lugar donde antes era un templo para seguir jugando con la nieve pero antes de comenzar ella les comento que había descubierto una nueva habilidad hace una semana y quería mostrársela para divertirse más. Sin perder más tiempo ella levanto un poco su vestido para dar un firme paso al piso que rápidamente se expandió convirtiéndolo en una fina pero fuerte capa de hielo.

-Es grandioso Yui-

-Gracias Thor-san-

-Wooooow es fantástico Hilda, ¡vamos a patinar!- sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Thor e Hilda llevándolos a la pista de patinaje donde empezaron a patinar. Yui daba saltos y una que otra pirueta en el aire, el pelirrojo la admiraba de lejos su forma de patinar; parecía que ella danzaba en el aire el sentimiento que el sentía por su amiga crecía mas. Yui seguía patinando pero luego se percato que Loki la miraba empezando a perder el equilibrio a punto de caer en el hielo lo cual no ocurrió ya que sintió unas manos en sus hombros giro su rostro para encontrarse con la de su amigo que estaba entre sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

-¿Hilda estas bien?-

-Si no me paso nada, gracias Loki-

-Menos mal, bueno sigamos patinando- le ofreció su mano a Yui para llevarla en medio de la pista y seguir patinando. al sentir la cálida mano de su amigo entrelazarse con la suya empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su interior. Lo miro discretamente sin que el lo supiera le pareció guapo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al pensar como se vería de adolescente empezando a tener el mismo sentimiento que el. Apretó levemente su mano dejándose guiar por el sin darse cuenta que una extraña figura se escondía en la sombra de unos pilares los vigilaba teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto por los niños o por algún guardián que vigilaba el lugar.

* * *

**bueno eso fue el prologo supongo. se aceptan idea, consejos, etc. sin mas que decir hasta la siguiente edición.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento la demora pero tuve problemillas con el word y yo se que el fic es igual pero solo en los dos primeros capitulos en los siguientes sera diferente. Bueno no los interrumpo mas para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

La extraña figura seguía atento a lo que estaban haciendo los pequeños dioses para dar su informe a su señor pero fijo su vista en la niña que estaba con ellos, ¿Que hacia una débil niña humana con ellos? Eso solo arruinaría los planes de su señor Pensó el ser dejando al descubierto su rostro purpura y agrietado por el frío sin dejar de vigilar su objetivo pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que la chiquilla que jugaba con ellos creaba pequeños bultos de nieve para subir y bajar con un deslizador que habían hecho Thor y Loki con unas ramas que encontraron en el bosque el día pasado.

\- Es imposible que una humana como ella tenga tales poderes, debo informar a mi señor de este descubrimiento- rápidamente dejo el lugar para dirigirse a lo más profundo de las montañas donde se pudo distinguir un gran castillo de piedra (1) dentro de él vigilaban la entrada dos titanes de mediana estatura con el mismo aspecto que el ser que necesitaba entrar con urgencia a ver a su señor. Al estar dentro de castillo busco la sala del trono por diferentes lugares de arriba hacia abajo hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió las puertas del lugar para encontrarse con su señor, un hombre de túnicas rojas y oscuras de cabello negro cual oscuridad asechaba la luz y ojos púrpuras que reflejaban un brillo siniestro. El hombre se encontraba sentado en su imponente trono con una copa de vino en su mano derecha sumido en su mente cuando hablo su esbirro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Como vas con la vigilancia de esos mocosos, Malaquías-

\- Mi señor Fenrir, los chicos siguen siendo los mismos pero algo nuevo ha ocurrido mientras los vigilaba-

\- De que se trata- alzo una ceja mostrando interés.

\- Hay una niña humana con ellos pero no es normal, posee una magia que puede crear hielo y nieve- Los ojos de aquel poderoso hombre se abrieron al escuchar algo así.

\- Puede crear hielo y nieve? Excelente, esa niña fue bendecida por los dioses con el don del invierno y es perfecta para mis planes. Tráeme a esa niña y no vuelvas sin ella entendido?-

\- Si mi señor- el golem sombrío se retiró a cumplir su misión para dirigirse al lugar donde seguían jugando los niños. luego de pensar un plan para llevarse a la niña sin que los jóvenes dioses no se dieran cuenta de su presencia se escondió en la sombra de los pilares para acercarse con cuidado a los niños y secuestrar a la chiquilla pero mientras más se acercaba más se alejaba la niña de él. Yui seguía creando bultos de nieve y Loki seguía saltando uno tras otro hasta que el cansancio lo venció sentándose en el hielo y Yui lo acompañó sentándose junto a él.

\- Ahhh fue muy divertido quisiera seguir jugando por siempre, cierto Hilda?- dijo el pelirrojo recostándose en la nieve.

\- Claro, yo pienso lo mismo pero todo tiene que terminar y sé que mañana seguiremos jugando como siempre- menciono lo último con tristeza mirando a lo lejos el blanco paisaje de Asgard.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Hace rato estabas muy alegre creando esos bultos de nieve- dijo el chico levantándose mirando preocupado a Hilda.

\- Lo se pero… cuando me valla siento que no voy a volver a verte y eso me pone triste-

\- ahora que lo dices…también pienso lo mismo pero no creo que sea así porque tu volverás a Asgard en verano ¿no? Y si ese es el caso yo te estaré esperando para seguir jugando como siempre porque somos amigos- dijo el niño con una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer la tristeza de Yui.

\- Tienes razón, no debo estar triste porque somos amigos y los amigos nunca se dejan ni se olvidan ¿cierto?- dijo la pequeña sonriendo igual que su amigo.

\- Cierto... ¿Sabes Hilda? Hay algo que quería decirte pero no pude decírtelo-

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?- pregunto Yui parándose al mismo tiempo que Loki lo hacía.

\- Bueno, en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado los tres juntos quería decirte q-que... tú me g-gust- cuando dio un paso adelante sintió algo rocoso debajo de su pie que crujió y el golem dejo escapar un quejido de dolor bastante audible para los niños.

\- Loki cuidado!- alertó Thor a su hermano escondiendo a Yui en un lugar seguro e invoco su martillo para pelear con el golem y Loki se preparaba también para la pelea con el sombrío ser.

\- ¡Este asunto no es con ustedes mocosos, mi señor quiere a esa chiquilla!-

\- No dejare que te lleves a Hilda!- Loki arrojaba lanzas de fuego al golem sombrío que se dirigía hacia Yui rápidamente. Thor por su parte destruía a los golems de roca que el malvado villano creo para detenerlo pero fue inútil ya que el martillo de Thor era más poderoso que sus seres de roca. A punto de tener a Yui en sus oscuras manos fue derribado por las llamas y relámpagos de ambos chicos dejándolo semi inconsciente tratando de alcanzar su objetivo.

\- ¿Yui estás bien?-

\- ¿Estas herida Hilda?-

\- No, estoy bien gracias a ustedes chicos... ¡Cuidado!- los alerto Yui del sombrío ser pero era tarde por que la monstruosa bestia tenia a Loki en su mano tratando de acabar con el con las poca fuerza que aun le quedaba. Yui uso sus poderes para embestir al sombrío golem y liberar a su amigo del agarre de este sin mucho éxito porque parte de su poder no solo lo libero sino que alcanzo a darle una parte de su cabeza que comenzó a cambiar el color de un mechón de su cabello a azul marino y al monstruo el cual empezó a congelarse rápidamente hasta convertirse en una estatua de hielo que se rompió en pedazos al impactarse en el firme suelo.

\- Loki, ¡Loki! Despierta por favor-

\- Hilda... No llores... Estoy b-bien- decía Loki tratando de tranquilizar a Yui quien lo sujetaba con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de quedar inconsciente.

\- Que pena. Para tratar de salvar la vida de tu amigo de una de mis fieles criaturas ¿no es así jovencita?-

\- Q-quien eres tú?- pregunto con temor Yui sin soltar a Loki al hombre que apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

\- Yo soy Fenrir, el dios que acabara con Odín y gobernara Asgard muy pronto y tu mi querida niña me perteneces- dirigió su poderosa mano hacia la niña a punto de llevársela con el cuándo una gran espada llameante se interpuso entre él y la niña sin hacerle daño.

\- Sabia que esta aura maligna provenía de ti-

\- No esperaba que llegarás hasta aquí Odín, pero lamentaras el haber interrumpido mi plan de llevarme a la chica bendecida por los dioses-

\- ¡No dejare que te la lleves! Thor llévate a Loki y a la pequeña con el oráculo él sabrá que hacer una ves llegues con el-

\- Si padre, no te preocupes Yui el oraculo sanara las heridas de Loki-

\- S-si- Thor subió a su hermano y a Yui en el gran caballo de su padre para dirigirse con el oráculo lo más pronto posible mientras su padre y Fenrir se batían en un feroz combate. Cabalgo hasta el bosque para adentrarse en lo más profundo de este llegando a un lugar donde se realizaban rituales para los espíritus de la bondad y luz. Bajaron del gran corcel buscando un lugar para que Loki recuperara sus fuerzas, Yui observaba el lugar sin apartarse de él.

\- ¡Delfos! soy Thor dios del rayo por favor necesitamos tu ayuda mi hermano Loki esta herido y no despierta...-

\- ¿Donde está el muchacho? Debo examinar su herida- pregunto el anciano Delfos apareciendo frente a los niños y veía a Loki por todas partes hasta encontrar la herida en su cabeza.

\- Dime pequeña ¿tus poderes mágicos provienen de nacimiento?-

\- Si-

\- Escucha con atención Yui lo que te deparara el destino: Tus poderes esconden cosas hermosas y a la vez peligro. El miedo será tu adversario que solo tú puedes enfrentar pero si Fernrir te encuentra con tus temores sin vencer será más poderoso que Odín usando tu poder y será el final de Asgard- Yui al escuchar lo que el oráculo predecía no evito sentir miedo de su propio poder que algún día lastimaría a las personas que ella amaba especialmente a Loki.

\- Thor Loki Está bien, gracias al cielo su herida no fue en el corazón. Lo sanare pero bloqueare sus memorias olvidando lo que ocurrió hoy especialmente sobre Fenrir y los poderes de Yui-

\- ¿¡Que!? Tiene que haber otra forma de ayudar a Loki sin que olvide a Yui-

\- Thor-san está bien, si el señor Delfos debe borrar las memorias de Loki para sanarlo estará bien pero tambien quiero que borre mi memoria-

\- ¡Pero que estás diciendo Yui! si Loki pierde sus recuerdos te olvidara por siempre y lo mismo pasara contigo- decía Thor muy preocupado por la respuesta de ella.

\- Lo sé pero es lo mejor para el y para mi. así estará a salvo y no quiero que le ocurra nada después de que me olvide. Loki, quizás te olvide en mi mente pero nunca te olvidare en mi corazón. Adiós mi primer y querido amigo- se despidió de el tomando su mano sintiendo por ultima ves su calidez dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Yui...- veía con tristeza a Yui que se despedía de igual forma tomando la mano de su hermano mientras que Delfos trataba las heridas del niño. Una vez acabado su hechizo le decía a Yui que la regresaría a su hogar aprovechando la oportunidad de que Fenrir estuviera lo bastante distraído para que no pudiera notar la presencia de ella. Desde ese día tal y como les había dicho ella se marchó a su hogar natal dos días después de que Loki descansara lo suficiente para recuperarse. Delfos fue los dos dias al palacio para saber como se encontraba Loki quien se estaba recuperando rápidamente.

\- Delfos tu hechizo habrá hecho que Loki olvidara a Yui en sus memorias pero no en su corazón -

\- Esto era lo que temia-

\- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Thor desconcertado.

\- Mi hechizo no bloqueara la memoria de Loki por mucho tiempo-

-¿Entonces Loki recordara lo que ocurrio hace dos dias?-

-No, es muy pronto para que pueda recordarlo-

\- ¿Cuanto tardara en romperse?-

\- A lo mucho, nueve años pero desconozco el momento en que se romperá el encantamiento-

\- Entiendo (entonces recordara a Yui y todo los momentos que paso con ella)-

\- Mi hechizo además de bloquear las memorias de Loki y también las de Yui oculta el aura mágica de ambos, solo espero que no sea muy pronto o de lo contrario Fenrir podría encontrarlos- decía un muy preocupado Delfos rogando a los dioses que no llegara a pasar ese suceso porque él no podría protegerlos con el poco poder mágico que tenía.

-Bien, en ese caso seguiré cuidando de Loki. Hasta luego Delfos- se despedía Thor del oráculo cortés mente mientras la salia de la habitacion. El pelirrojo lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor y saber dónde se encontraba y lo que vio primero fue a su hermano quien estaba sentado a un lado suyo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Loki?-

\- Un poco adolorido todavía... ¿dónde estamos?-

\- En casa, hace dos días fuimos a las ruinas de un templo a jugar con Hilda-

\- ¿Hilda? ¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto curioso por saber quién era esa persona.

\- Te contaré quien es después de que te recuperes-

\- Esta bien... Todo mi cuerpo está bien pero... ¿porque siento que perdí algo muy preciado?- el pelirrojo derramaba lagrimas sin sentir tristeza y Thor solo lo miro pero el sabía porque lloraba: El hechizo de Delfos hizo que olvidara todo lo que ocurrió hace dos días atrás pero el corazón de su hermano lloraba por la pérdida de su mejor amiga la niña que amaba y nunca olvidaría. Esos recuerdos se fueron cristalizando con el tiempo hasta entonces.

* * *

**(1) escuela de Harry potter**

**En mi opinión creo que esta algo corto el cap pero en el siguiente capítulo estará largo y tal vez tenga un poco más de emoción, romance o lo que se me ocurra. bueno quien sabe tengo falta de inspiración y hasta aquí dejo el cap. hasta el próximo, cuídense ¡bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**una disculpa si me tarde un tiempo en actualizar pero aquí os traigo el siguiente cap. Quizás haya un Takeru y Yui en el siguiente no lo sé solo si tengo algo nuevo en mi mente o me llegue algo de inspiración. Bueno ya no les quito tiempo disfruten del capítulo y luego comentan, opinan, etc.**

* * *

Habían pasado nueve años desde aquel incidente con Fenrir todo había sido pacifico en Asgard. Loki había hecho un nuevo amigo Baldr. Los chicos habían hecho una promesa de que nada se interpondría en su amistad pero Thor seguía pendiente de Loki ya que el hechizo del olvido se desvanecería tarde o temprano. Recordó la plática que había tenido con Delfos acerca de Su hermano. Mietras platicaban y caminaban por los jardines del palacio una luz envolvio a los jovenes dioces transportandolos a otro lugar diferente de su mundo.

El chico pelirrojo ya no se encontraba en el palacio de su padrastro sino en un edificio que nunca habia visto despues de ser envuelto en esa misteriosa luz se dio cuenta que Thor y Baldr ya no estaban pero podia sentir la precencia magica de los dos. empezo a recorrer el lugar a paso rapido por los pasillos, salones y la biblioteca pero ninguno de los dos estaban ahí. opto en buscar desde el tejado de la escuela para poder encontrarlos y asi regresar a Asgard. Estaba por subir las escaleras pero se detuvo a tiempo ya que una persona estaba bajando de ellas a paso veloz. Al verse frente a frente el corazón de ambos saltaron por un momento haciendose la misma pregunta de porque se emocionaba verlo(a) sin siquiera conocerlo(a).

\- Pareces muy agitada, koneko chan oye ¿has visto ami amigo? Sus ojos son azules como los mares del norte y tiene un largo cabello dorado -

-N-no pero ¿sabes donde estamos?-

\- No pero quizas mi amigo Baldr lo sepa cuando lo encuentre ¡ya ne koneko chan!-

Despues de aquel reencuentro siguieron conociendo a mas jovenes dioses hasta que fueron transportados a ala sala del trono donde Zeus dio a conocer sus intenciones y restringiendo sus poderes en grilletes especiales para cada uno y solo se liberarian de ellos hasta que aprendieran acerca del corazon de los humanos. Sentado en su trono Zeus veia a los muchachos progresar y vijilar el comportamiento de estos a cada momento especialmente al dios asgardiano Loki y a la humana con el don del inviero Yui Kusanagi.

...

Loki pov

Me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez: Estaba yo a los ocho años en el bosque jugando en la nieve con una niña que no había visto nunca. Nos divertíamos como nunca, después estábamos en un templo en ruinas jugando en la pista de hielo y esa niña creaba bultos de nieve de la nada cuando algo me da en la cabeza y ella empieza a llorar repitiendo mi nombre sin soltar mi mano, yo le decía que no llorara, me encontraba bien para no hacerla entristecer y la imagen de aquella niña estaba empezando a hacerse borrosa y justamente ahí acaba el sueño. Intentaba recordar el rostro de ella pero lo único que podía recordar de esa imagen fueron sus lágrimas y decía mi nombre muy triste. Pero ahora la pregunta que estaba en mi cabeza es ¿quién era esa niña?, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, ¿Que significaba ese sueño? Pero no tenía respuesta y lo tendría que descubrir por mí mismo. Tendría que hablar con Thor acerca de mis sueños pero primero tendría que encontrar a Baldr para contarle yo mismo de mi sueño. Por suerte encontré a Thor en el pasillo sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Thor! ¿¡qué haces ahí parado como estatua!? Ayúdame a buscar a Baldr-

\- Esta bien, yo buscaré por los pasillos-

\- Yo los jardines estoy seguro que debe estar el ahí - fui rápidamente a buscar a Baldr en los jardines. Cuando por fin llegue encontré a mi amigo en el pasto seguro se tropezó nuevamente con lo torpe que es pero no estaba solo, se encontraba encima de alguien que no pude reconocer. Con rapidez aparte la mano de a Baldr de aquel chico desconocido. Pero no era un chico sino una chica de cabello vio-azul amarrado con un listón rojo en una coleta baja. Vestía el mismo uniforme que Baldr salvo que el de ella era más femenino y sus ojos eran cálidos del mismo color del atardecer. Mi corazón salto por un momento preguntándome porque me emocionaba verla denuevo si no la conocia del todo.

Fin Loki pov

...

Yui pov

Estaba caminando por los alrededores de la escuela buscando a Tsukito-san para pedirle ayuda con los apuntes de historia pero no logre encontrarlo al contrario había encontrado a Baldr-san en el jardín en compañía de las hermosas aves que había a su alrededor. Luego la imagen de chico con el que me tope hace unos meses aparecio en mi cabeza senti mi corazon latir muy rapido tan solo recordar a aquel pelirrojo de mirada azulada.

\- ¿Baldr-san estabas aquí todo el día?-

\- No, tengo un rato que llegue aquí necesitas algo Yui-san?-

\- No realmente estaba buscando a Tsukito-san para que me ayudara con los apuntes de historia, lo has visto?- le pregunte con la esperanza de que supiera algo.

\- No lo he visto por aquí pero te ayudaré a buscarlo- le agradecí por su ayuda pero cuando empezó a caminar en dirección hacia a mi tropezó con su pie cayendo encima mío sin lastimarme. Me quede un momento mirándolo para saber si se había lastimado pero recorde que mi mano estaba muy cerca de la suya por actoreflejo la retire lo mas rapido que pude cuando alguien llego a alejarnos el uno del otro me sorprendi al reconocer al chico pelirrojo si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Loki.

\- ¿Loki que ocurre? ¿Porque miras de esa manera a Yui-san?-

\- ¿Yui? Es la primera vez que la veo-

\- No mientas, ya la habias conocido haces dos meses a tras-

\- Lo digo enserio pero necesito hablar contigo asolas, perdón koneko-chan tenemos que irnos y un placer conocerte- se despidió con una sonrisa pícara muy propia de él. Algo en mi interior estaba triste, sentí por un momento que ya conocía a Loki pero no podia recordar.

Fin Yui pov

...

Yui veía a los muchachos alejarse lentamente hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Apoyo una mano en uno de los pilares se asusto al ver como este empezo a cubrirse de hielo quitando inmediatamente su mano del pilar. Se entristeció al recordar que había nacido con esos poderes pensando que si algun dia estos fuesen un peligro para las personas que estuvieran cerca de ella pero tambien debia aprender a controlarlos mas. Estaba tan concentrada en sus manos que no sintió que alguien estaba a un lado de ella mirándola pero se dio cuenta al instante al reconocer su aura algo que fue muy extraño para ella.

\- ¿Piensas que tus poderes podrían lastimar a alguien?-

\- Thor-san… ¿Viste lo que hice con el pilar?- se preocupo por lo que le diria o la reaccion que tendria

\- No tengas miedo de ti misma recuerda que aquí eres la unica humana que sabe de nosotros los dioses-

\- Lo sé y aun así no puedo evitar tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar si llego a liberar todo mi poder-

\- Descuida, tu secreto esta salvo conmigo- Yui le agradeció a Thor de mantener a salvo su secreto se despidió de el para después seguir buscando al dios de la luna.

...

Seguían caminando los jóvenes para buscar un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones. Después de ver a esa chica Loki tuvo un flash muy corto sobre el sueño que tenía cada noche y Baldr lo noto un poco extrañado. Se habían alejado bastante del jardín y de Yui para discutir acerca del sueño que había tenido desde que llego al instituto de aquel jardín flotante.

\- ¿Loki te encuentras bien?-

\- Si es solo... Que tuve un sueño pero siempre es el mismo cada noche-

\- ¿Y de qué trata ese sueño?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Bien, me encuentro a mismo de ocho años en el bosque Jugando con una niña que no reconozco pero ella hacia magia de hielo y nieve. Luego cambia el lugar en un templo en ruinas. Yo estaba tendido en el hielo y ella me movía diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Le decía que no llorara, que estaba bien y justo cuando quería ver su rostro termina el sueño despertando al siguiente día-

\- Mmm... Y dices que se repite cada noche quizás no sea un sueño común. Los sueños también tienden a ser predicciones-

\- ¿Tú crees eso? Yo aún sigo sin entenderlo-

\- No te preocupes seguro lo comprenderás con el tiempo- le palmeaba el hombro en señal de estar seguro de lo que decía su amigo.

...

Loki pov

Me movía constantemente ya que estaba teniendo otro sueño con la misma niña jugando conmigo en la nieve hasta cansarnos recostándome en el manto blanco mientras que ella se sentaba a mi lado cerrando lo ojos por un momento cuando empezó a cantar. Su cancion era dulce y bella de tan solo escucharla tranquilizaba mi nervioso corazon que al mismo tiempo dormia en su regaso mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello gentilmente. Gire mi cara para ver la suya logrando ver su sonrisa pero comenzo a verse borroso y termina el sueño como siempre me levante enfadado porque siempre que queria ver la cara de esa niña termino por despertar pero recorde que en ese sueño tuve la oportunidad de ver su sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron las clases del pajarraco me diriji al patio para buscar algo de diversion y encontre el blanco perfecto; Take chan estaba recargado en un arbol durmiendo profundamente cuando se me ocurrio darle un toque artistico en su rostro. Me acerque siguilosamente a el sacando de mi chaqueta un plumon negro. retire la tapa para empezar con mi arte en rostro cuando termine subi al arbol donde esperaria tranquilamente ver su reaccion cuando se diera cuenta de mi travesura.

\- ¿¡que es esto!? ¿¡quien me ha hecho esto!?-

\- Fui yo jajajajaja ¡fue todo un éxito!-

\- Bastardo ¿Qué crees que haces?-

\- Me gusta divertirme Take chan- me divierte fastidiar al peli azul mientras el me persigue por el jardín hasta que lo perdí de vista. Me sente en el cesped para descanzar un rato despues de esa carrera me rei de nuevo tras recordar un momento la cara de enfado del dios del agua me fui calmando un poco cuando derrepente escucho a lo lejos una cancion.

_kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
oyoida kokoro  
kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
hazunda koe_

_tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
furueta kokoro  
hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
yawarakai namida_

no supe como pero ya estaba de pie caminado sin un lugar en especial, solo me dejaba guiar por esa linda melodia. queria escuchar mas de cerca esa cancion

_suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka_

_sono mune  
karada azuke  
yoi ni magire  
yume miru_

Era muy bella y dulce que por extraño que fuera me resultaba muy familiar que no queria dejar de escuchar.

_kaze wa tomari; kotoba wa  
yasashii maboroshi  
kumo wa yabure; ashita wa  
tooku no koe_

La cancion se escuchaba mas fuerte y tenia curiosidad de saber quien era la persona de tan hermosa melodia.

_tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
nagareta kokoro  
hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
kakusenai namida_

Tan concentrado estaba que no me fije que llegue a un lugar que nunca vi en el colegio. Habia un arbol de flores de sakura como las que vi en un libro de japon y un estanque donde veia algunos petalos de flores en el y lo que parecia el reflejo de alguien.

_suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka_

_sono kao  
sotto furete  
asa ni tokeru  
yumemiru_

Lentamente mire a la dueña de esa maravillosa melodía y ahí estaba ella la chica que conocí hace unos meses sentada mirando su reflejo con una sonrisa cálida, la misma que vi en mi sueño pero ahora era real.

* * *

**Suketi da ne es la canción del juego Final Fantasy X pues que se me ocurrió escribirla en este cap. Espero les haya gustado el cap. les dejo el link de la canción por si no la han escuchado.**

**www . youtube watch?v = 3gm3p7jq4fs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Valla se suponía que iba a tardar mas el cap pero aquí esta. Bueno no los interrumpo mas para que lo disfruten y comenten, etc.**

* * *

Lentamente mire a la dueña de esa maravillosa melodía y ahí estaba ella la chica que conocí hace unos meses sentada mirando su reflejo con una sonrisa cálida, la misma que vi en mi sueño pero ahora era real. Miro su reflejo en el agua y se percato de mi afortunadamente me escondí detrás de un arbusto para que no me notara, mire de reojo para asegurarme de que ya no estuviera ahí pero seguía buscándome por ambos lados hasta que se fue. Salí del arbusto mirando como se alejaba rápidamente sentí algo de nostalgia y preocupación como si algo fuera pasar.

Fin Loki pov

…

Yui pov

Terminaron las clases de Thoth sama me fui a caminar por el jardín sintiendo el cálido viento de primavera en mi rostro. me deje llevar por el hasta llegar a un bello lugar que nunca vi aun después de llegar aquí unos meses atrás. Pude ver un árbol de sakura que ya había florecido y un estanque tradicional de Japón. Eran tan esplendidos como si lo hubieran sacado de una pintura que al verlo bien se parecía bastante al de mi casa. Me entristecí el recordar mi hogar, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigas, etc. Extrañaba mi casa a punto de llorar pero luego recordé la canción que me enseño mi madre "_cuando estés triste canta y así tu tristeza se ira y tu corazón se calmara" _recordé esas palabras dejando de llorar. Me senté en el césped cerca de estanque cerré mis ojos recordando la melodía y empecé a cantar con una mano en el corazón hasta el final, me sentí mas tranquila que mire mi reflejo en el agua y vi que las lagrimas ya no estaban pero vi una figura que no pude reconocer.

\- ¿quien esta ahí?- me alarme por un momento mirando por ambos lados pero no había nadie, me aleje de allí lo mas rápido posible mirando por ultima ves el lugar asegurándome de que nadie me siguiera.

Fin Yui pov

…

Paso medio mes de escuela terminando finalmente el nivel dos de secundaria dando comienzo a las vacaciones de primavera (N/A: se me ocurrió primavera porque me gusta esa estación). Algunos chicos y chicas preparaban equipaje para irse de excursión al bosque y otros hacia las montañas a esquiar. Los jóvenes dioses, otros alumnos y Yui se había quedado en el instituto a hacer tarea de vacaciones para poder disfrutar de su merecido descanso tranquilamente sin tener algún pendiente de la escuela.

\- ¡Hurra! ¡Terminamos los deberes ahora a disfrutar de las vacaciones!-

\- ¡Siii!- gritaron al unísono todo el salón

\- Deberíamos celebrarlo con alguna bebida refrescante-

\- ¡De-de Aun es muy pronto!- reprocho Apolo a Dionisio

\- ¿A donde iremos para relajarnos? ¿Tienes algo en mente Hierba?-

\- Mmm... Qué tal si vamos a la playa, las olas son perfectas en esta estación- sugirió Apolo muy animado.

\- No es temporada de olas en primavera además, la última vez que fuimos a la playa Zeus cambio el clima por desgracia- decía Hades con su habitual actitud depresiva.

\- ohhh entonces ¿qué deberíamos hacer?-

\- ¿Porque no hacemos una fiesta en el instituto? He leído en los libros que los humanos aun en vacaciones hacen festivales en primavera- proponía Baldr radiante mente

\- ¡Gran idea Bal- Bal!-

\- Yo propongo hacer algunos lugares por orden mitológico y hay que hacer un baile para terminar con éxito el festival- todos aprobaron la idea de la joven pero Baldr la veía desconcertado por la proposición de ella.

\- ¿Porque sugeriste algo que nos separase?

\- ¿Eh? ¿que nos separase?-

\- Hablo de formar grupos basados en la mitología quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Arrebatarme esos momentos preciados es un serio crimen, Como castigo cenaras conmigo todos los días- Baldr estaba a punto de tomar su mano pero por acto reflejo Yui escondió rápidamente su mano ya que no quería que Baldr saliera herido por su magia.

\- L-lo siento Baldr-san pero tengo que ir a buscar a Thoth sama para aclarar unas dudas de la clase anterior, será después-

\- Pero…-

\- De verdad, lo siento- se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo dando una vuelta por el pasillo apoyándose en la pared para descansar y ahí empezaron los recuerdos de cuando volvió estaba en Asgard y regreso a Japón. Los ecos en su cabeza eran como miles de agujas que la torturaban, los objetos a su alrededor estaban empezando a cubrirse de nieve. Takeru quien estaba paseando por los pasillos de la escuela encontró a Yui no muy bien ya que tenía sus manos en su cabeza y mostraba una cara de dolor que no soportaría por mucho

\- Hierba, ¡hierba!, ¡KUSANAGI!-

\- ¿Eh? Takeru-san cuando…-

\- Hace rato que llegue pero ¿tú estás bien?-

\- Si, solo tuve un dolor de cabeza pero ya estoy mejor- le dijo, con una sonrisa pero sabia que esos recuerdos que tenia hace unos segundos no eran normales.

\- Si tú lo dices, en fin, te estaba buscando porque anni necesita tu ayuda para los preparativos del festival-

\- Ah! Claro enseguida voy-

\- Te acompaño. oye hierba, ¿Alguna vez has sentido…cosas? ¿Cosas que no habías sentido antes?-

\- ¿Cómo qué?-

\- Tu sabes, sentir cariño por alguien que no es de tu familia-

Ehhh bueno eso es algo diferente. Si he sentido cariño por alguien pero no recuerdo quien, hace unas semanas he estado teniendo sueños acerca de un niño que siempre jugaba conmigo en la nieve pero no logro reconocerlo- eso último lo había dicho con tristeza.

-… Bueno si algo te ocurre o te sientes triste yo estaré ahí para apoyarte- le dijo con voz dulce y amable, una que solo ponía con ella.

\- Gracias Takeru-san- no habían dicho nada más y siguieron su camino.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y los jóvenes ya casi habían terminado para dar inicio al festival de primavera. Hubo música, juegos de azar, concurso de karaoke, etc. Al llegar el atardecer todos los alumnos entraron al instituto para dirigirse al auditorio y cerrar con broche de oro el festival con un inolvidable baile. Para las jóvenes parejas sería una noche para recordar, algunos seguían bailando y otros descansaban un rato Loki había hecho algunas travesuras a los chicos y una que otra broma para divertirse sin dejar de vigilar a Baldr quien observaba a Yui y Takeru charlar muy animadamente ya que los jóvenes desde hace un tiempo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

\- Bueno sigue explicando esas cosas… entonces si tú no puedes tener muchos novios ¿yo tampoco puedo tener muchas novias?-

\- Claro que no, bueno por poder puede ser pero no está bien-

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto el curioso

\- Porque cuando tú y una chica sois novios, se supone que no podéis estar con otra persona, es decir; como novio por ejemplo: imagina que tú y yo somos novios y yo, normalmente sin que tú lo sepas, me hago novia de Apolo-san eso te dolería, sobretodo, porque te habría engañado.-

\- Es decir… que cuando tienes novio y ese novio se va con otra te sientes traicionada y eso es porque ¿le querías?- Yui asintió

\- Bueno y ese amigo que tú le sientes cariño se convierte en alguien especial para ti en… ¿alguien que querrías que fuera tu novio?-

\- No siempre pasa con un amigo pero… sientes que esa persona es especial, aquí- toco su vientre - o aquí- toco su pecho, encima de su corazón haciendo que se enrojeciera – sientes que quieres protegerla con tu vida… que… le quieres besar en sitios que no son la mejilla- con eso ultimo Yui lo había dicho con mucho cariño como si estuviera diciéndoselo a alguien a quien ama con el corazón mirando levemente a Loki. Esa chica era toda sinceridad y confiaba en él, no se rendía y lo más importante, fueron aquellas últimas palabras lo que lo habían cautivado pero se dio cuenta de cómo miraba ella al chico pelirrojo lo cual se entristeció. Él sabía que Yui sentía algo por aquel dios nórdico del fuego pero no dejaría de ser su amigo por eso. Loki estaba escuchando discretamente la conversación de ellos pero al escuchar a esa chica decir esas palabras su corazón se sacudió de emoción pero no se explicaba el porqué. Takeru se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo enrojecer a la joven.

\- Arigato- le dijo con voz más dulce que la anterior.

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Por ser mi amiga, por aguantar mi mal humor y aceptarme como soy y siempre estaré ahí para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa

Ella sonrió feliz y en un impulso le dio un abrazo lo cual el dios del agua correspondió de igual forma. Baldr se sorprendió al ver tal escena que no pudo evitar enfadarse por el abrazo que se habían dado los dos. Siguió la música y los chicos con su pareja bailaron una pieza tranquila al compás de la música, Yui bailaba con cada uno de los jóvenes dioses cuando llego el turno de Baldr de bailar con ella al terminar la música tomo de la muñeca a la joven alejándola de todo el mundo para estar los dos solos pero Loki al ver la reacción de Baldr no dudo en seguirlos.

\- Baldr-san. Eh, el baile aún no termina…-

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Es Takeru-san? ¿Es porque quieres a Takeru?-

\- Baldr-san ¿de qué hablas?-

\- Ya veo…entiendo, en ese caso me encargare de que solo me veas a mí-

\- ¡Detente, Baldr!- la vos de loki no llegaba a él.

\- D-detente Baldr-san- con miedo los recuerdos empezaron a llegar de nuevo pero ahora los veía con claridad y escuchaba más fuerte las voces. – Me perteneces- fue lo último que escucho de Baldr pero al mismo tiempo escucho la tenebrosa voz de Fenrir.

\- NOOOOOO!- su don del invierno que estaba tratando de ocultar de todos había aflorado creando una pequeña marea de hielo que se interpuso entre ella y Baldr dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes al ver sus poderes. Ella miro el suelo viendo las imágenes nuevamente incluyendo la del niño pelirrojo que había tratado de salvar su vida de una horrenda criatura que termino por herirlo con sus poderes hasta que recordó quien era – ¿Loki?- levanto su vista mirando con miedo lo que había hecho dejando al descubierto su don con todos. De sus ojos se asomaron sus cristalinas lágrimas las cuales no fueron desapercibidas por un chico pelirrojo que la estaba observando igual que los demás. Loki al mirarla a los ojos sintió una punzada en su corazón y las imágenes de sus sueños se proyectaban rápidamente en su cabeza hasta ver la última imagen de una niña que lloraba frente a sus ojos. Finalmente recordó a su amiga de la infancia, lo que había perdido en su niñez lo había encontrado aquí mismo en el instituto.

-… ¿Hilda?-

...

Lejos del jardín en Asgard una figura muy familiar se encontraba sentada en su trono sonriendo de forma malévola sintió el aura magica de los jóvenes a quienes estaba buscando por nueve largos años para hacerse con el poder de uno de ellos.

\- Por fin los encontré, especialmente a ti: Kusanagi Yui- reía a carcajadas que se escucharon por todo Asgard hasta los oídos de Delfos el cual ya sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí llega el cap. Eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió pero no dejare de continuar este fic y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar el cap 5 pero mi cerebro no tenia la imaginación suficiente ni mencionar la inspiración. pero bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí se lo dejo y AndreaRamos2003 gracias por tus reviews. yo espero que en siguiente sea mas interesante que este cap. bueno sin nada mas que decir a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

-... ¿Hilda?- Yui se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo diciendo su sobrenombre levantando su vista al muchacho.

\- ¿Que es ella?-

\- ¡Es un monstruo!-

\- ¡Intento lastimar a Baldr-san!- grito uno de los alumnos y otros hablaban entre ellos.

Yui veía con temor a su alrededor y escuchaba lo que decian los espiritus. - N-no... No soy nada de eso... ¡No soy un monstruo!- con Lágrimas en los ojos salió a toda prisa del instituto lejos de todos sin mirar a tras ni para ver a Loki a los ojos.

\- ¡Kusanagi!-

\- ¡HILDA!- Loki corrió tras ella con temor en su corazón, no quería volver a perder a su querida amiga por segunda vez. Tras él iba Thor quien fue testigo de lo que ocurrió. Yui seguía corriendo chocando levemente con una pared que se estaba helando con sus poderes, se alejó de cualquier objeto que pudiera congelar y no causar daño a los demás alumnos que estuvieran cerca de ella.

\- ¡Hilda, espera por favor!-

\- Loki-san... ¡No te acerques! soy un peligro para este instituto y para los demás-

\- ¡No lo eres Hilda! Te conozco muy bien. Tú nunca lastimarías a nadie -

\- Lo sé... Aun así no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa- seguía continuando su camino hasta llegar a la salida del edificio. Consiguió salir de la escuela para seguir corriendo a las montañas. se detuvo un momento para mirar una vez mas la puerta donde salio, aun escuchaba a Loki llamándola por su sobrenombre. Se estaba acercando más, su corazón le decía que fuera hacia él y lo abrazara pero no podía hacerlo de lo contrario lo podría herir. Corrió a las montañas con lágrimas en sus ojos por no poder hacer nada para superar sus miedos. Una gota cristalina escapo del rostro de Yui la cual cayó en el verde césped convirtiéndolo en hielo que se iba expandiendo rápidamente. La suave y alegre primavera se había convertido en un triste y helado invierno. Zeus desde su trono observo lo que estaba ocurriendo con todo el poder que tenía trataba de evitar que el frió siguiera expandiéndose en el jardín pero fue inútil.

\- Es inútil, su don del invierno es más fuerte de lo que pensé-

\- ¿Que pasara entonces con el jardín, los espíritus y los dioses del instituto?- pregunto el dios egipcio algo preocupado de la situación.

\- No lo sé, solo podemos esperar a que ocurra un milagro como lo llamarían los humanos- finalizo cansado Zeus después de usar todo sus poderes para proteger a todos de la onda fría.

Loki veía con tristeza a Yui alejarse al bosque hasta perderla de vista seguido de Thor, Takeru y los demás jóvenes preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo mirando el jardín flotante con hielo y nieve por todos lados.

\- ¿Que le paso a yousei-san?-

\- Kusanagi Yui estaba muy asustada y triste-

\- ¿Esa chica causo esto? No lo creo ella es muy amable- veía una alumna todo el paisaje

\- Lo creas o no, lo ha hecho no olviden que ella intento lastimar a Baldr-sama, es un monstruo con apariencia humana- decía un alumno a los demás cosa que enfureció a Loki propinándole un puñetazo al espíritu por decirle tal cosa de su amiga quien se fue a causa de esas horribles palabras.

\- Nunca vuelvas a llamarla así ¡NUNCA!-

\- Loki tranquilízate no es momento para esas cosas y lo más importante ¿cómo conoces a Yui-san?- pregunto Baldr mientras lo tranquilizaba un poco.

\- Yo se los explicare mientras verificamos adentro del instituto si no hay heridos y buscamos una solución al problema- les decía Thor a los chicos.

\- Ve adentro Yo traeré devuelta a Hilda-

\- ¿Que? ¡No puedes ir, el clima empeora si vas tras ella y nuestros poderes están restringidos por los grilletes!-

\- ¡No me importa lo que ocurra! tengo que ir, Hilda es muy importante para mí... ya la perdí una vez ¡No pienso volver a perderla!- decidido fue por Yui a toda prisa sin ninguna ropa abrigadora que lo proteja del frío. Thor veía con calidez al pelirrojo alejarse del lugar - Realmente amas a Yui con todo el corazón- todos regresaban al edificio a excepción de un chico de cabellos azules que fue tras de Loki sin que él lo notara.

**….**

En el bosque Yui caminaba tranquilamente después de tanto correr pero tenía que seguir su camino no podía regresar con sus amigos ni siquiera con Loki aunque se le destrozará el corazón.

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,_

_No hay huellas que seguir,_

_En la soledad un reino_

_Y la reina vive en mí_

_El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior_

_Una tempestad que de mi salió_

Con tristeza recordaba los maravillosos momentos que paso con Loki y Thor en su infancia dejando caer nuevamente cristalinas lágrimas de sus ojos amanecer (N/A: No sé el color de los ojos de Yui).

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver,_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser,_

_No has de abrir tu corazón,_

_Pues ya se abrió_

Recordó aquellas palabras que su padre le dijo años atrás para que no tuviera miedo de sus poderes mágicos y no dañar a las personas que son importantes para ella.

_Libre soy, Libre soy_

_No puedo ocultarlo más_

_Libre soy, Libre soy_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás_

_Qué más da no me importa ya, gran tormenta habrá_

_El frió es parte también de mí_

Su tristeza desapareció tras recordar esas palabras. Limpio sus lágrimas para seguir adelanté, al dar unos pasos escucho otros tras de ella rápidamente dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un lobo blanco (N/A: Como los lobos de la princesa mononoke si vieron la película) acompañado de unos espíritus de la naturaleza quienes la siguieron desde hace rato.

_Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es_

_Y los miedos que me ataban muy lejos los deje_

_Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder_

_Ni mal ni bien ni obedecer jamás_

La chica se acercó un poco temerosa a ellos teniendo cuidado por si el animal blanco la llegaba a lastimar pero este se acercó a su mano para lamerla y sentirla encima de su cabeza lo mismo hicieron las criaturas curiosas por saber a que se debía la tristeza de la chica. Yui sintió su suave pelaje en su mano comprendió rápidamente que el animal no quería lastimarla sino consolarla y estar a su lado. Les regalo una cálida sonrisa a sus nuevos amigos y estos le hicieron señas para que los siguiera.

_Libre soy, Libre soy_

_El viento me abrazara_

_Libre soy, Libre soy_

_No me verán llorar_

_Firme así me quedo aquí gran tormenta habrá_

Yui siguió a los pequeños seres hasta llegar a las montañas donde ahí en lo alto de estas podía ver un pueblito en ruinas pero humilde lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el helado clima. Ellos le dijeron que es su hogar que puede estar a salvo.

_Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá_

_Mi alma congelada, en fragmentos romperá_

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizare_

_No volveré jamás no queda nada atrás_

Ella les agradeció su gesto de amabilidad para compensarlo arreglo unas cuantas casas destruidas con su don del invierno. otros seres de diferentes lugares se acercaron y veían alegremente la magia de hielo de Yui creando pilares de hielo dándole un toque griego al lugar.

_Libre soy, Libre soy_

_Surgiré como el despertar_

_Libre soy, Libre soy_

_Se fue la chica ideal_

_Firme así a la luz del sol, gran tormenta habrá_

_El frió es parte también de mí_

Ya no había marcha atrás para lo que había provocado y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para deshacer el daño a menos que ocurriera un milagro, el cuervo negro quien era fiel a su amo Fenrir siguió a la chica durante el transcurso del viaje logrando localizar su escondite, voló lejos del lugar para ir directo con su amo si pasar desapercibido por el lobo quien lo había visto desde hace tiempo.

**….**

Loki seguía su travesía a las montañas sin importarle el frio que hacia estaba decidido en traer de vuelta a Yui no quería perder de nuevo al amor de su vida y no se apartaría de ella. Llego al bosque donde la perdió de vista para empezar a buscarla después de un pequeño descansó ya que sus pies le empezaron a doler a causa del frío.

\- Rayos, si no tuviera esta cosa en mi cuello podría encontrar a Hilda sin problemas- tocaba con reproche el grillete que traía puesto en el cuello.

\- ¿Que ocurrió en ese día para que tú te fueras tan triste de mi vida? Eso lo averiguare cuando te encuentre, no tengo tiempo que perder debo darme prisa-

\- Por fin haces algo bueno, Loki-

\- ¿Takeru? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Lo mismo que tú, debes de estar loco para ir a buscar a Kusanagi así- le arroja una chaqueta con el logotipo de la escuela para abrigarse - Por como la llamaste con ese sobrenombre debió haber algo entre ustedes dos-

\- Si pero es una historia muy larga-

\- Pues adelante, soy todo oídos quiero saber qué relación tienen tú y Yui y porque es mi amiga también- ambos chicos se sentaron en un tronco para hablar tranquilos Mientras Loki contaba su historia de cómo se conocieron el y Yui.

**….**

En el instituto Thor les contaba a los demás jóvenes dioses la misma historia de cómo se habían conocido el, Loki y Yui y la pelea que habían tenido Odín y Fenrir.

\- Entonces es así como paso- decía Dionisios de lo más tranquilo

\- Yousei san tenía el don del invierno desde pequeña...-

\- Eso explica porque Kusanagi Yui evitaba tocarnos a cualquiera de nosotros-

\- Me siento culpable de haberle hecho recordar a Yui san esos malos recuerdos-

\- No es tu culpa Baldr, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar pero cambiando el tema, ese dios que nos has mencionado Fenrir ¿Porque quiere los poderes del invierno de Yui?- Hades preguntaba serio al dios nórdico del trueno

\- No lo sé pero si él llega a Yui todo Asgard será destruido e inclusive podría destruir otros lugares-

\- Tenemos que ayudar a Loki Loki y a Yousei san lo antes posible- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la respuesta de Apolo para luego ir en busca de Loki, Yui y Takeru el cual no estaba con los demás dioses.

\- Gracias chicos pero tenemos que proteger a los espíritus de este frio y mientras tengamos los grilletes de Zeus no podemos ir con ellos-

\- Tienes razón... aun así no puedo dejar a Loki y a Yui san solos, los dos son las personas más importantes y especiales que tengo no importa si se aman debo estar con ellos- Baldr salió a toda prisa del edificio en dirección al bosque y luego a las montañas en busca de sus dos amigos.

**...**

En el bosque Loki seguía relatando su historia. Cuando terminó Takeru comprendió de inmediato la situación en la que se encontraban queriendo ayudarlos más que nunca a salir de ese aprieto.

\- Con que así paso, entonces Kusanagi aún le teme a sus propios poderes por lo que parece-

\- Tengo que encontrar a Hilda y ayudarla a superar su miedo antes de que algo más pueda suceder-

\- No lo harás solo, te acompañare aunque no quieras y trates de engañarme te seguiré hasta el final-

\- Gracias Take chan. Bien hora de seguir nuestro camino- finalizo mostrando su sonrisa como siempre pero se detuvo diciéndole al dios del agua que se detuviera también y guardara silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

\- Alguien nos está siguiendo- con la mirada busco al sujeto que los seguía hasta fijarse en unos arbustos los cuales se movían alertándolos a ambos. Rodearon los arbustos para acercarse lentamente a él y embestir al intruso pero el arbusto comenzó a moverse más fuerte saliendo de alli un lobo blanco junto con un chico rubio de ojos azules dejando sorprendidos a ambos chicos.

\- ¿¡Baldr!?-

\- ¿¡Que haces aquí y ese lobo!?-

\- Tranquilos vine a ayudarlos a buscar a Yui san, Thor san nos contó lo que paso con ustedes dos-

\- ¿Entonces ya sabes de los poderes de Hilda?-

\- Si y este amigo me encontró a mitad del bosque. Él puede ayudarnos a encontrarla-

\- ¿En que nos podría ayudar este cachorro?- el dios del agua miraba con molestia al lobo que de igual forma lo miraba él.

\- Él sabe dónde está Yui san caminaron juntos a las montañas lo supe cuando mire sus ojos-

\- Bien entonces guíanos a Hilda por favor- le pedía Loki al lobo este asintió para ir adelante y así guiarlos al castillo donde vivía Yui lejos de todo. Los jóvenes consiguieron salir del bosque gracias al animal blanco para luego seguir su camino. Durante el trayecto Takeru se fijó en el cabello de Loki que uno de sus mechones estaba cambiando lentamente de rojo a un azul zafiro que lo desconcertó llamando también la atención de Baldr.

* * *

**me alegre mucho por haber logrado mi cometido terminar el cap y de paso tener en mente la creación de otro fic. bueno me despido y una cosa mas si no es mucho pedir me gustaría buscar mas lectores donde puedan leer mis fics o recomendarles a sus amigos para tener mas ideas de como les gustaría que quedara esta historia. **


	6. Chapter 6

Takeru se preguntaba porque el cabello de Loki cambiaba lentamente a ese color zafiro ¿sería por aquella herida que recibió de aquel esbirro de Fenrir que intento matarlo tal y como se lo conto el pelirrojo? Lo sabría después de encontrar a Yui. La criatura salvaje paro un momento para indicarles a los jóvenes que subieran el pequeño peñasco que estaba enfrente de ellos. Al llegar lograron ver una pequeña aldea con detalles de hielo que sustituían las partes destruidas de varias casas con algunas decoraciones.

\- Increíble ¿Yui san puede hacer este tipo de cosas?- decía Baldr sin salir de su asombro

\- ¿Aquí se encuentra Kusanagi?- pregunto el dios del agua al lobo y este asintió

\- Bien, empecemos a buscar, hablare con Hilda a solas una vez la encontremos- los chicos asintieron buscando nuevamente por todas partes del lugar.

En la parte trasera de la aldea Yui se encontraba sentada en un tronco mirando el amanecer recordando los bellos y malos recuerdos que quería olvidar pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo porque significaría renunciar y olvidar al dios del fuego por siempre. No podía hacerse eso, él es su mejor amigo y la persona que ella amaba por eso había decidido aquel día que sus recuerdos fueran bloqueados por Delfos y se alejaría de el para que este estuviera a salvo de su poder y tendría que vencer su miedo a como diera lugar. Mientras meditaba lo que ocurrió hace horas escucho los pasos o más bien pisadas en la nieve y ese era su amigo blanco acercándose a ella tranquilamente.

El dios del fuego miraba maravillado los alrededores del lugar cada cosa y objetos eran de hielo que aparentaban ser de cristal de muchos colores, las plantas cubiertas de nieve eran esplendidas. Simplemente hermoso a los ojos de él que tan solo tocar cualquier cosa se rompería con facilidad.

\- El don de Hilda es maravilloso pero ¿porque temerle a algo tan bello?- tocaba con delicadeza la flor cristalina que estaba en medio de las demás.

\- ¿Loki?-

\- Hilda...- ambos jóvenes se miraban sorprendidos de volver a encontrarse nuevamente.

\- ¿pero qué haces aquí? No debiste-

\- ¿eso importa? Vine para ayudarte a vencer tus miedos y no dejarte sola otra vez- Loki se acercaba lentamente a ella.

\- Tú sabes lo que pasara si te acercas a mí, no quiero lastimarte como aquella vez...realmente no quiero eso- Yui retrocedía cada paso que daba el chico hasta toparse con un árbol.

\- Hilda, nos divertimos como nunca gracias a tu bello don. Tú hacías cosas increíbles para darnos felicidad y seguir jugando como siempre, eso me hacía muy feliz-

\- También a mí pero...no quiero lastimar a las personas que yo apreció...no quiero que eso suceda-

\- No tienes que temer a tus poderes Hilda, yo estaré a tu lado siempre porque... Soy tu amigo y los amigos nunca se abandonan- tomo a Yui entre sus brazos formando un cálido y protector abrazó el cual ella no rechazo apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Loki mientras sollozaba en silencio. Podía escuchar el tranquilo latir del corazón de su querido amigo. Cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese maravilloso sonido que hiso desaparecer su miedo mostrando una cálida sonrisa que el joven noto al mirarla tan tranquila. No quería que ese bello momento terminará, quería permanecer abrazado así con Hilda por siempre pero levanto la vista rápidamente al sentir un aura maligna y a la vez familiar en el jardín donde se encontraban.

\- ahhh los jóvenes enamorados se reencuentran nuevamente para estar juntos por siempre- una sarcástica y maléfica voz se escuchó haciendo eco en todo el palacio.

\- ¿¡Fenrir!? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?-

\- No fue difícil encontrarlos en este jardín que ese dios griego creo para los otros mocosos, más bien los he vigilado desde las sombras hasta el día en que esa chiquilla dejara al descubierto sus poderes y el hechizo de ese anciano se desvaneciera para por fin tener el don del invierno en mis manos-

\- ¿Es decir que tú lo planeaste desde hace tiempo hasta que uno de los dos revelara su identidad?- apareció Takeru junto al Baldr con cara de pocos amigos ante el maligno dios de la destrucción.

\- Así es salvo que todos ustedes excepto ella no pueden usar sus poderes mientras tengan esos grilletes en resumen, son simples y débiles humanos-

\- con los grilletes o no ¡No dejaremos que te lleves a Yui!-

\- Eso ya lo veremos, solo uno de ustedes no vivirá para verlo- con un fuerte movimiento de su capa arraso a los tres jóvenes que protegían a Yui sujetando su brazo atrayéndola hacía el sin que la chica tenga oportunidad de escapar. Loki se reincorporó corriendo velozmente a rescatar a su amiga evadiendo los ataques de Fenrir. a punto de llegar a ellos sintió una punzada en su corazón cayendo de rodillas ante ellos no pasando desapercibido por el dios de la destrucción quien dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el estado que se encontraba el dios del fuego y a Yui muy alarmada porque su amigo se encontraba mal.

\- Bien, parece que la vida de tu querido amigo ha comenzado a apagarse lentamente-

\- ¡Eso no ocurrirá jamás, Loki, Takeru san y Baldr san te vencerán!-

\- ¿Eso piensas jovencita? Entonces veamos cuanto resisten- la joven luchaba por soltarse de su agarré mientras gritaba el nombre de pelirrojo que yacía de rodillas frente a ellos pero él era más fuerte. Takeru y Baldr trataron de llegar a Yui pero desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

\- Y-yui...- Loki intentó levantarse pero se desplomó en la nieve quedando inconsciente. Los dioses del agua y la luz vieron a su amigo caer en la helada nieve que rápidamente fueron con él para asegurarse que estuviera bien pero al verlo tan débil y una parte de su cabello cambiaba de color azul se preocuparon más. Takeru cargo a Loki en su espalda mientras Baldr preguntaba a los espíritus si había un elfo médico o una fuente sanadora para ayudar al dios del fuego pero lamentablemente no conocían a ninguno. No les quedo de otra que volver al instituto para pedirle ayuda a zeus o al dios egipcio.

\- ¿Loki Loki estará bien?-

\- No sabemos qué le pasa pero tiene que haber una forma de curar lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo- decía preocupado hades por la situación en la que estaban el joven.

\- Solo Delfos puede ayudarnos pero no podemos traerlo aquí con estos grilletes restringiendo nuestros poderes-

\- No te preocupes Thor, buscaremos una forma de como traerlo al jardín- decía Dionisios al dios del trueno para tranquilizarlo. En ese momento el lobo quien guio a los chicos adonde se encontraba Yui estaba frente a los jóvenes dejándolos un poco confundidos por su repentina aparición.

\- Cuando necesitamos más a Delfos aparece este can de la nada-

\- Cuidado con lo que dices muchacho, nunca se sabe cuándo una criatura de la naturaleza o un dios puede ayudarte en un momento como este- hablo el animal dejando con los ojos abiertos a los presentes mientras cambiaba su apariencia para dar a conocer su forma original sorprendiéndolos aún más.

\- ¿¡Delfos!? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntaba el dios nórdico del trueno al recién llegado.

\- Lo explicare después estamos en un problema peor, ¿dónde está Loki? Necesito verlo cuanto antes- el dios de la luna señalo a Loki descansando en la cama un poco más relajado. Delfos lo examino por ambos lados de su cabeza hasta llegar al pecho donde noto algo extraño pero se alarmo después de descubrir lo que aquejaba al dios del fuego.

\- Esto es malo hay hielo en su corazón -

\- E-es imposible, tú lo sanaste el día que Yui uso sus poderes para ayudarlo embistiéndolo levemente en la cabeza-

\- Lo sé pero no pude ayudarlo a recuperarse completamente quizás un fragmento de los poderes de Yui llegó a su corazón sin saberlo ninguno de los dos-

\- Entonces... ¿no hay forma de ayudar a Loki Loki?-

\- Yo no puedo ayudarlo con mi falta de poder: "el amor de uno descongela el corazón de otro"-

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- pregunto Baldr extrañado.

\- Solo puedo ayudar a Loki con eso y él tiene que luchar contra ese hielo en su corazón más que nunca, perdónenme por no hacer nada mas- se lamentaba Delfos por no poderles ser útil a los jóvenes dioses.

\- No te preocupes Delfos, hiciste lo que pudiste ahora nos toca ayudar a Loki y a Yui- dijo Takeru con gran deseo de ayudar a sus amigos en problemas lo cual provocó que el grillete que tenía puesto en su tobillo se rompió recuperando sus poderes divinos dejando sorprendidos a todos los jóvenes presentes.

* * *

**una gran disculpa por el capitulo tan corto y por subirlo tan tarde, estaba de viaje en México y no tenia ideas suficientes pero logre terminarlo. espero les guste y me tengan paciencia para terminar y subir el capitulo que sigue. se aceptan ideas para el cap 7**


	7. Chapter 7

Takeru Habiendo recuperado sus poderes divinos estaba por irse al palacio de Fenrir al rescate de Yui pero se detuvo a mirar a Loki quien intentaba levantarse para acompañarlo hasta donde se encontraba el dios de la destrucción.

-Loki Loki, no debes levantarte aún. No estás en condición para ir allá-

-No importa, Hilda esta con ese bastardo. Ella está en peligro y tengo que rescátala-

-Lo sabemos Loki pero como dice Apolo-san no estás en buenas condiciones para ayudarla, hasta que sanes nosotros ayudaremos a Takeru-san a traer de vuelta a Yui-san- con esas palabras el grillete del dios de la luz se rompió de igual forma recuperando también sus poderes mientras que los demás ayudaban a evacuar a los espíritus a dejar el lugar para ponerlos a salvo del peligro que se aproximaría.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al palacio de Fenrir a gran velocidad dejando atrás el instituto, a sus amigos y demás seres del jardín. Loki por otro lado se sentía Inútil con el grillete en su cuello restringiendo sus poderes no podía ayudar en nada ni siquiera en ir al rescate de Yui salvo esperar algo que no podía tolerar ya que su angustia y preocupación por la joven que se encontraba en peligro no lo dejaban tranquilo. No aguanto más estar en cama sin ser capaz de hacer algo por todos que terminó por levantarse de golpe para dirigirse a la puerta sin éxito porque Thor había entrado para detenerlo de hacer lo que fuera a hacer.

-¡Loki detente! ¡No puedes, el hielo dentro de ti empeorara si sales con esta tormenta!-

-¿¡Y dejar que ellos luchen contra alguien con quien nunca han enfrentado!? ¡Jamás! y más importante que tenga los poderes de Hilda en sus manos... ¡No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya!-

-Eso lo sé bien pero no podemos con los grilletes...- Thor apretaba los puños al igual que el pelirrojo se sentía angustiado y enfadado a la vez.

-Thor...yo la amo, Hilda es la persona más importante en mi vida. Si algo le sucede su familia quedara destruida y yo igual-

-Loki...-

-Cuando la escucho reír mi corazón salta de alegría, cuando veo su sonrisa radiante como el sol me siento tranquilo. Pero Cuando estoy con Yui puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Por eso mismo no puedo dejar que eso pase ¡Tengo que estar con ella más que nunca!- de repente el grillete se rompió por el gran amor que sentía hacia la chica aun estando mal fue directo al palacio de Fenrir.

…

En otro lugar lejos del jardín Yui se encontraba en una mazmorra tratando de liberarse pero fue inútil los grilletes eran fuertes que le dolieron las muñecas para seguir intentando. Estaba preocupada por Loki cuando lo vio por última vez uno de los mechones de su cabello estaba levemente azul y respiraba con dificultad – "_parece que la vida de tu querido amigo ha comenzado a apagarse lentamente"- _recordó lo que había dicho Fenrir pero ala ves aquella embestida que recibió hace nueve años atrás que fue lo que provoco la enfermedad del pelirrojo. No quería perder a su único amigo por su culpa, tenía que llegar a él y ayudarlo lo más pronto posible, ideo un plan para salir de la mazmorra cuando el picaporte abrirse tomo la cadena fingiendo que intentaba arrancarla del muro.

-Es inútil seguir luchando jovencita, tarde o temprano tú y tus poderes me ayudaran a destruir todo Asgard y el resto de la tierra-

-¡Jamas te ayudare en tu ambición! Seguiré luchando hasta llegar con mis amigos y así juntos te derrotaremos-

-Di lo que quieras pero nunca saldrás de este lugar- se retiraba el dios de la destrucción cerrando la puerta de la mazmorra sin saber que la chica uso sus poderes para convertir los grilletes en hielo y así liberarse. Después congelo el cerrojo rompiéndolo con una roca logrando abrir la puerta para buscar la salida sin ser detectada por los monstruosos guardias de este.

* * *

**el capitulo fue muy corto pero fue por culpa de mi PC que siempre se reiniciaba sola y esa es otra historia, en fin, les prometo si así lo puedo decir que en el siguiente sera mas largo y casi se acerca el final de este fic.**

**para: AndreaRamos2003: no me molesta tu comentario al contrario, discúlpame por tardarme en el cap anterior pero estaba de vacaciones en méxico y no tenia ideas para el cap. con gusto lo haré mas interesante y me gustaría mucho que me dieras un consejo, opinión o idea para el siguiente. ¡hasta la próxima! **


	8. Chapter 8

La joven se movía por el palacio sigilosamente para no ser descubierta por los guardias de Fenrir pero para su mala suerte estos vigilaban la entrada de los intrusos que intentaran pasar. Tenía que idear un nuevo plan si quería salir de ese horrible lugar lo más pronto posible y llegar con Loki de repente vio aproximarse dos golems oscuros hablando entre ellos luego de esconderse detrás de unos pilares para no ser descubierta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que vigilar a esa mocosa humana? Me estoy aburriendo de no hacer nada-

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario, recuerda lo que dijo Fenrir-sama: "mantengan vigilada de cerca a la chica o de lo contrario serán reducidos a un montón de arena" cuando él lo ordena tenemos que obedecer y yo no quiero ser reducido a un montón de arena-

-T-tienes razón yo tampoco quiero terminar así pero... ¿y si salimos por la puerta trasera?- sugirió con temor uno de ellos algo que llamo la atención de ella.

-¡¿Estás loco!? ¡Eso sería peor que no vigilar a la chiquilla! Deja de decir idioteces y continuemos con él trabajó - cuando se retiraron lo suficiente Yui aprovecho esa importante información para dirigirse a la salida trasera del palacio. Corrió por todo el pasillo mirando a ambos lados buscando la puerta trasera del edificio hasta llegar al corredor donde pudo distinguir unas escaleras que al subirlas sintió el helado aire del invierno que provoco saliendo al segundo piso del Palacio. Se acercó un poco a la barda de piedra para observar el paisaje que casi estaba cubierto de blanco de tanto que había nevado la noche anterior, Viendo la altura de donde se encontraba bajar con sus manos y pies no era la mejor opción solo le restaba usar sus poderes para crear una escalera lo bastante fuerte para no caer y morir de esa distancia. Era ahora o nunca se armó de valor para crear una escalera de nieve al pisar el primer escalón se convirtió en hielo solido al igual que los demás bajando rápidamente pero teniendo precaución de los guardias para que no la notarán.

En otro lugar los jóvenes dioses ya había evacuado a todos los espíritus del edificio quedando solo ellos ideando un plan de cómo ayudar a Loki y Yui en el problema que se encontraban mientras veían cada quien su grillete.

-Me preocupa que Take Take y Bal Bal hayan ido a rescatar a yousei-san y se enfrenten, con Fenrir ellos solos con lo fuerte que es el podrían...-

-Apolo, nosotros sentimos lo mismo que tú también queremos ir a ayudarlos pero mientras tengamos los grilletes seguimos sin hacer nada, salvo esperar su regreso- le aconsejaba Hades a su sobrino para calmarlo.

-Pero... Me dolería en mi alma si mueren a manos del... ¡son mis amigos y tengo que estar ahí con ellos en su ayuda!- expresó lo que sentía el dios del sol logrando romper el grillete de su mano mostrando su verdadera forma e ir directo al palacio del dios de la destrucción.

...

En otro lugar Takeru y Baldr ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de llegar al palacio del maléfico dios de la destrucción cuando sintieron la presencia de varios seres oscuros aproximándose a ellos. Los jóvenes estaban listos para dar el primer golpe contra los gigantescos golems oscuros que se acercaban a paso lento pero muy furiosos ya que fueron creados con la magia de Fenrir únicamente para seguir sus órdenes y destruir a sus enemigos sin mostrar misericordia.

Una de las gigantescas manos de los golems se enterró en la helada tierra al intentar dar su fatal golpe a unos de los jóvenes quienes lo esquivaron a tiempo mientras que Takeru invocaba su espada y partía en dos al ser que los había atacado primero desmoronándose ante tal poder.

Baldr estaba a unos metros de tres gigantes más esquivando sus intentos de derribarlo usando sus poderes de luz desintegrándolos en segundos pero a medida que destruían a cada ser oscuro se alejaban de su objetivo.

-¡maldición! ¡Estas cosas nos están alejando más del castillo!-

-si continuamos así jamás lograremos llegar derrotar a Fenrir ni tampoco ayudar a Yui-san- decía Baldr destruyendo más golems cuando unas flechas de fuego lograron destruir a diez de ellos salvando a los jovenes de una difícil situación.

-¡Bal Bal!¡Take Take!-

* * *

**una disculpa por subir el cap tarde me quede sin Internet por 4 días por las lluvias tipo tormenta pero espero que les guste no pude escribir mas por preocupación de que llegue otra tromba. nos vemos, ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Bal bal! ¡Take take!-

-¡Apolo!- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes dioses.

-Vine a ayudarlos y a yousei-san-

-Gracias Apolo-san pero no podemos perder mas tiempo, ¡ahí vienen!- alertaba Baldr al dios del sol y de la tormenta mientras se acercaban lo próximos golems en su siguiente ataque contra ellos pero mientras mas destruían mas golems aparecían en gran número.

-¡Maldición si seguimos así nunca llegaremos a nuestro objetivo!- se estaba irritando Takeru mientras aniquilaba más de las creaturas cuando unos pergaminos se hicieron presentes paralizando y destruyendo a unos cuantos de ellos.

-¿¡Ani!? ¡Recuperaste tus poderes!-

-Kusanagi Yui también es nuestra amiga los ayudaremos a que lleguen a ella- detrás del dios de la luna venían los demás formando parte de la batalla.

...

En otro lugar Loki ya estaba a mitad del camino en llegar al castillo de Fenrir pero se sintió un poco débil y su vista estaba un poco borrosa lo que le dificultaba ver si estaba cerca o lejos del lugar. No tenia otro remedio tendría que caminar y guardar su fuerza para cuando estuvieran cara a cara, comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo no tenia tiempo para descansar ni tampoco para saber su estado solo le importaba llegar con Hilda lo mas pronto. Cada paso que daba el dios del fuego su cabello cambiaba de color lentamente. En otro lugar Yui consiguió alejarse bastante del dios de la destrucción para seguir adelante y encontrar a Loki, sin tiempo que perder aceleró mas el paso perdiéndose en el bosque. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, su corazón le decía que llegara con su amigo rápidamente. Algo malo pasaba con Loki y tenia que llegar con él lo mas rápido posible pero se paro en seco al sentir un escalofrío que recorría toda su espina y eso no era bueno porque a tres metros de ella brotaron de la nieve cenizas púrpura y humo formando una figura que al quedar descubierta se sorprendió de saber de quien se trataba pero no mostro miedo ante el.

-Valla Kusanagi Yui, nunca pensé que pudieras burlar a los guardias con tal facilidad y encima lograras salir del castillo realmente me has impresionado, ¿de donde sacastes el valor para retarme muchacha?- preguntaba en tono amenazante mientras se aproximaba a ella lentamente.

-No tengo porque decirle a alguien que quiere destruir el hogar de mi amigo y nunca conseguirás cumplir tu ambición-

-¿Esa valentía es a causa de Loki Laevatein? Ese mocoso no vivirá por siempre debido a ti-

-Es cierto que yo lastime a Loki aquella vez pero yo se que puedo salvarlo porque es mi amigo y la persona que yo amo...y no dejare que uses mis poderes para lastimar a mis amigos si tengo que pelear contra ti ¡Lo haré!-

-Si esa es tu respuesta, que así sea pero es una pena que mueras tan rápido jovencita- levanto una de sus manos para incinerar viva a la chica cuando unas lanzas de fuego cayeron del cielo lastimando el brazo de Fenrir y este observaba entre molesto y dolido al dios del fuego descender hasta llegar a Yui.

-¡Loki!-

-¿¡Yui, estas bien!?-

-Si pero tu com- no termino su pregunta al ver una mitad del cabello de Loki estaba azul y eso era malo

-Así que tuviste las agallas para venir por tu querida amiga estando tan mal-

-Yo daría mi vida por ella, por mis amigos y por Asgard ¡Yui vete!- le decia el pelirrojo a Yui para que ella estuviera a salvo

-¿amigos? ahhh esos mocosos ellos están siendo masacrados por mis golems en este momento pero no te preocupes porque muy pronto estarás con ellos ¡en el otro mundo!- finalizo para comenzar la batalla con Loki mientras este preparaba una estrategia que pudiera derrotar al dios de la destrucción. Loki invoco su espada y corrió hacia Fenrir para dar el primer golpe pero el fue mas rápido e invoco su gran espada para detener el ataque del dios del fuego y pensó que con un certero golpe al pecho o un simple corte de su gran espada acabaría con el de una vez por todas sino le seguiría dando problemas, aparte porque sabia que Yui quería ir al lado de Loki y sus amigos algo que no permitiría. seguían chocando sus espadas tenazmente hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera pero el pelirrojo bloqueo los ataques de este y fue entonces cuando Loki aprovecho la ingenuidad de Fenrir para dar un rápido movimiento le origino un profundo corte en la pierna uno del que no pudiera alcanzar a Yui pero el le había alcanzado a dar un corte en el abdomen. Yui miraba asustada a su amigo retorcerse de dolor sin poder decir palabra alguna pero reacciono cuando vio a Loki caer al suelo tratando de sanar su herida, corrió hasta el tratando de ayudarlo a cerrar el corte. con aquella herida y el hielo en el corazón del pelirrojo en cuestión de segundos el moriría y Fenrir declararía su victoria para luego tratar de ir por Yui quien estaba con el pelirrojo a su lado.

-No te dejare ir, Kusanagi Yui. Asgard es mio y tu poder también-

* * *

**Hola! volví con nuevo cap. ya se acabaron las lluvias y trombas así que puedo seguir con mi fic, lose ahora son un poco cortas pero les prometo que los próximos cap serán largos. disfruten del cp y ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	10. Chapter 10

Yui sin soltar a su amigo creo una marea de hielo para impedir que Fenrir se acercara y la nevada se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve temporal lo cual Yui aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar del el junto con Loki sujetando su brazo e irse de aquel lugar. Cuando la tormenta se detuvo los jóvenes ya no estaban ahí y el dios de la destrucción furioso invocó a unos cuantos de sus golems ordenándoles que los buscarán sin descansó luego se retiraron de su presencia y él se retiró molesto a su castillo. En otro lugar a unos metros lejos de él Yui y Loki caminaban lo más que le daban sus pies debido a la nieve que había en el camino.

-¿Loki, como está tu herida?-

-No te preocupes soy un dios y mis heridas sanan rápidamente, ¿Tu estas bi- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que sintió una punzada de dolor en su abdomen lo cual hizo que dejara su forma divina y casi cayera al suelo si Yui no lo hubiera sujetado lo suficiente para impedir que cayera en la nieve.

-Loki tu corte se ve mal, tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y curarte- decía preocupada la joven tras ver la condición del pelirrojo que se veía mal.

Miro por todos lados buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche hasta que logro ver no muy lejos lo que parecía ser una cascada congelada el lugar perfecto para tratar las heridas de Loki. Detrás de la cascada Yui curaba las heridas de su amigo con plantas medicinales que había encontrado en el camino y lo vendaba con su cinta para cerrar el corte de su abdomen. Terminado su trabajo miro a Loki quien dormía profundamente tanto era el dolor que tenía que se quedó dormido en el regazo de la joven, se veía tranquilo mientras sonreía entre sueños.

_Tiempo aquel, sola en la distancia_

_Tiempo fue viendo al interior_

_Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí._

_Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas_

_Y hoy aquí todo él es claridad_

_Contigo aquí, a tu lado es donde debo estar._

_Y la luz encuentro al fin,_

_Se aclaró aquella niebla_

_Y la luz encuentro al fin,_

_Ahora el cielo es azul._

_Es real brillando así, el cambió mi vida entera._

_Esta vez, todo es diferente_

_Veo en ti la luz._

Loki Cuando dormía en sus piernas le recordaba a aquel niño travieso que conoció por primera vez y no dejaba de sonreír aun dormido. Acarició sus cabellos hasta quedar dormida. Loki abrió los ojos lentamente mirando por todos lados hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Yui quien dormía con una sonrisa que a él le encantaba mientras ella sujetaba su rojizo cabello aun dormida.

_Tiempo aquel, frío me encontraba_

_Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad_

_Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad._

_Tú aquí, luces como estrella_

_Junto a ti, todo es claridad_

_Si aquí estás, me es fácil ver que a tu lado quiero estar._

Sin dejar de mirarla levanto su mano para tocar su rostro y acariciar su mejilla, extrañaba la calidez de ella de su querida amiga de quien se había convertido en la persona más importante para él. Siguió acariciando su mejilla cuando Yui abrió sus ojos al sentir su calidez para encontrarse con los azulados ojos de su amigo el cual ya se encontraba mejor pero la miraba dulcemente sin perder ningún detalle.

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla_

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul_

_Es real brillando así, cambió nuestra vida entera_

_Esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz._

Se acercaron lentamente hasta sentir el tibio aliento de ambos cayendo gentilmente el cabello vioazul de Yui como una cortina cubriendo sus rostros para finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

_Veo en ti la Luz._

* * *

**he aquí el cap 10, espero les encante me inspire en la canción que acaban de leer y espero sepan cual jejeje porque me gusto para este capitulo y quería que acabara en un final muy lindo. me despido y ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	11. Chapter 11

Querían estar asi por un rato mas pero se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho Loki se levanto rápidamente quejándose nuevamente de dolor por haberse movido tan rápido pero poco a poco se reincorporó para quedar a la misma altura que ella. Yui se preocupo un poco cuando se quejo Loki moviéndose rápidamente para que no pasará a mayor el dolor de su abdomen pero se tranquilizó al verlo mejor.

-¿Como te sientes?-

-Mejor gracias a tus cuidados Hilda, mira- le sonrió como hacia siempre quitándose el vendaje para mostrarle que el corte desapareció pero tenia el dolor por dentro y eso dejo mas tranquila a su amiga suspirando aliviada que ya no estaba mal su amigo pelirrojo.

-Pero tengo que regresar, no he terminado con el y nuestros amigos siguen luchando para ayudarnos-

-Lo se pero que pasara si te hiere de nuevo...no soportaría perder a mis amigo ni a ti-

-No te preocupes Hilda soy mas fuerte que el, Mientras estes bien yo puedo pelear contra cualquier cosa-

-Tienes razón pero prométeme que regresarán a salvo-

-Lo prometo, Debo irme quédate aquí y no salgas- la abrazo por ultima vez para después regresar a su forma divina e ir a ayudar a los demás. Yui veía alejarse a Loki mientras regresaba adentro, el dios del fuego que volaba en dirección al campo de batalla pero sintió una punzada en su corazón debilitándolo levente. Empezaba a nevar y hacer viento dificultando la visión del chico en observar donde iba cubrió sus ojos con una mano y vio que la mitad de esta se volvía azul, eso no le agradó, eso lo vería después lo importante era llegar con los demás.

En otro lugar los jóvenes dioses seguían peleando contra los gigantescos golems los cuales ya habían sido reducidos en pequeñas rocas y en numero pero seguían dando pelea contras los jóvenes.

-Valla me sorprende que estas cosas sigan peleando después de ver nuestro poder-

-No se esperaba menos del ejercito de Fenrir pero tenemos que seguir- Hades con su poder del inframundo derribo a mas de los temibles seres sin bajar la guardia pero empezó a perder sus fuerzas y uno de ellos logro lastimarlo por la espalda cayendo el la nieve y ocasionando que el dejará su forma divina.

Takeru se alarmo al ver a Hades herido para ir rápidamente en su ayuda pero estaba demasiado cansado para poder llegar a el. uno de los golems que estaba detrás del dios de las tormentas apuntaba su gran espada hacia el para dar un golpe mortal cuando unas espadas llameantes cayeron sobre el y a unos cuantos más salvando la vida de Hades y Takeru aterrizando enfrente de ellos para defenderlos del siguiente ataque de los oscuros seres sin bajar su guardia.

-¡Loki Loki! ¿¡Estas bien y yousei san!?-

-Estoy bien e Hilda esta salvo, logro escapar de el- les sonreía a sus amigos para calmarlos y seguir en la lucha.

-Basta de charla ¡ahí vienen mas!- el dios observó a Loki para verificar su estado pero una de sus manos estaba azul hasta el codo que lo sorprendió pero dejo de lado eso ya que tenia que concentrarse en la pelea. le preguntaría después pero no dejaría de vigilar al pelirrojo. Siguieron peleando con todo lo que tenían hasta que finalmente lograron acabar con todos los golems oscuros buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche hasta encontrarlo para descansar un poco y recuperar fuerzas para la siguiente pelea contra el dios de la destrucción.

-Menos mal que no apareció Fenrir sino estaríamos acabados-

-Di di no digas eso aun no ha terminado, tenemos que encontrar a yousei-san y ayudar a Loki loki con su problema-

-Apolo tiene razón esto no ha terminado, me preocupan Yui y Loki porque aun son el objetivo de Fenrir- se preocupo Thor de ese tema.

-No te preocupes, Loki es fuerte confió en que saldrá victorioso de esto y hablando de el ¿Donde esta?- pregunto el dios de la luz buscando al pelirrojo.

-¿Y Takeru donde se fue?- menciono Hades al dios del agua que al igual que el resto buscaban a ambos jóvenes que no se encontraban con ellos. Empezaba a nevar con fuerza y Loki salio de la cueva para buscar nuevamente a Yui ya que le preocupaba que Fenrir la encontrara para llevársela de nuevo con el pero unos golems medianos salieron de su escondite para atrapar al chico y llevarlo con su amo, el pelirrojo estaba en aprietos no tenia suficiente fuerza para pelear contra ellos cuando una luz azulada atravesó a las criaturas destruyéndolas en el acto.

-¿Take chan?¿Que haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto idiota ¿Porque te vas por tu propia cuenta estando asi?-

-Tengo que ir por Hilda antes de que... Fenrir la encuen- el pelirrojo se había desmallado frente a Takeru el cual afortunadamente logro impedir su caída, lo llamo unas cuantas veces tratando de despertarlo pero no respondió. Temblaba de frío el dios del fuego a causa del hielo en su corazón, el peli azul lo zarandeo pero nada hasta sentir algo tibio debajo de su mano y lo que vio lo sorprendió su mano estaba azul (N/A: Como los de la película de avatar) le quitó su chaqueta para verificar su brazo y estaba azul. Tenia que regresar para decirle a los demás del estado de Loki, lo cargo hasta llegar a la cueva todos miraron a Takeru quien cargaba inconsciente al pelirrojo. se adentro más para recostarlo en el suelo usando su chaqueta de almohada los jóvenes observaron a Loki quien tenía unas partes de su cabello, brazos y manos azules.

-Esta empeorando a cada minuto- decía preocupado Dionisios

-Loki no podrá luchar estando así- menciono el dios del agua sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo o Loki Loki podría...-

-Calma Apolo, encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo y luego buscaremos a Yui-

-Thor tiene razón lo importante ahora es la salud de Loki-

-Yo…voy con… ustedes-

-Loki Laevatein , tienes que descansar aun no te recuperas de tus heridas- dijo el dios de la luna

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, Hilda podría estar en peligro-

-Nosotros la buscaremos y la traeremos devuelta tu debes quedarte y descansar-

-Pero…pero- el joven se estaba quedando sin fuerzas hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero salí unos días fuera de la ciudad y no tenia suficiente tiempo, en fin, aquí les dejo el cap. espero les guste y un agradecimiento para ti AndreaRamos2003 por leer mi fic. ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	12. Chapter 12

Los jóvenes dioses decidieron dejar a Loki en la cueva para que descansara mientras iban en su encuentro final con Fenrir pero antes de partir Baldr creo un campo de protección alrededor del dios del fuego para protegerlo.

\- Bien, partamos antes de que él decida buscar a Yui san-

\- Esperemos que Loki se recupere y pueda luchar al lado de nosotros- mencionó Hades mientras se dirigían al lugar donde se encontraba Fenrir. Volaron por un rato hasta llegar al lugar donde esperarían a que su enemigo se mostrará o diera el primer golpe. Todos estaban vigilando sus alrededores esperando a que Fenrir saliera de donde quiera que él estuviera oculto, no había rastros o indicios de el en el lugar solo un incómodo silencio que los hizo estar más atentos a lo que ocurriese hasta que una brillante espada purpura en llamas cayó justo en el centro de la tierra embistiendo a los jóvenes sin éxito ya que ellos fueron más rápidos que el arma y ahí apareció el dios de la destrucción tomando nuevamente su espada encarando a los dioses con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Los mocosos nunca aprenden aun después de ver el estado de su amigo de fuego-

\- ¡Ni pienses que te saldrás con la tuya!-

\- ¡Te detendremos aquí mismo!-

\- Eso está por verse una vez que tenga el don del invierno de Kusanagi Yui; ¡Asgard y el universo entero serán míos!-

-¡Jamas!- gritaba un irritado dios del agua aproximándose a toda prisa al dios de la destrucción des envainando su espada para dar el primer ataque pero Fenrir fue más rápido en bloquear el ataque del peli azul sin darle tiempo de alejarse le propinó una fuerte patada lanzándolo lejos del mientras neutralizaba los ataques del dios de la luna y la luz dirigiendo un fuerte movimiento de su espada al dios del rayo quien tenía su guardia baja que el dios del sol apenas pudo desviar para que no sufriera daño. Thor agradeció a Apolo en repeler el ataque de Fenrir a tiempo para atacarlo velozmente con un golpe de su poderoso martillo arrogándolo contra varias rocas.

\- Nada mal mocoso pero no será suficiente para detenerme-

\- Eso es lo que crees- Thor con un golpe de su martillo hiso caer un relámpago en la montaña que estaba detrás de Fenrir ocasionando una avalancha que venía con gran fuerza hacia ambos pero el dios del trueno había sido más rápido en esquivarla dejando al dios de la destrucción sepultado en la nieve. Los jóvenes fueron al lugar de la avalancha preocupados por el dios del trueno el cual estaba abajo buscando rastros de Fenrir.

\- ¿¡Thor Thor estas bien!?-

\- ¿Que paso aquí y Fenrir?-

\- Estoy bien, Fenrir que sepultado en la avalancha hace un momento. Supongo que estamos a a salvo solo por un corto tiempo-

\- Tienes razón, aprovechemos esta oportunidad para buscar a Kusanagi- todos asintieron para empezar su búsqueda cuando sintieron un leve temblor bajo sus pies alertándolos de lo que fuera a pasar, el temblor se hizo más fuerte emergiendo de la nieve Fenrir quien miraba a los jóvenes con irá.

\- ¿Pensaron que con eso acabarían conmigo? ¡ESTE LUGAR SERÁ SU TUMBA!-

...

La joven sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y eso no era bueno. Sentía que algo iba a ocurrir algo terrible. Paso por su mente la imagen de sus amigos quienes se veían felices de estar con ella disfrutando los eventos que organizaban y los dias libres que tenían en la académica luego paso la imagen de Loki quien reía alegremente de todas las bromas y travesuras que provocaban al dios del agua pero al mismo tiempo le regalaba una sonrisa sincera que solo mostraba cuando estaban solos pero se sorprendió cuando sintió un leve movimiento en la tierra y ver a lo lejos rayos, llamas púrpuras y una columna de luz a lo lejos, esos relámpagos eran del dios del trueno lo que significó que Thor y los demás estaban luchando con Fenrir ferozmente. Tenía que ayudarlos de algún modo o sino morirían. A pesar de lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo salió de su escondite para ir rápidamente a donde ellos se encontraban.

...

Loki se encontraba descansando en la cueva para recuperar sus fuerzas cuando se presentó un débil temblor que interrumpió su sueño despertándose lentamente para levantarse y mirar por todas partes buscando a sus amigos que no se encontraba ahí. Luego una luz ilumino la cueva llamando la atención del pelirrojo pero el campo protector que lo protegía se lo impidió, trato de deshacer el campo con sus poderes hasta lograrlo para ver de dónde provenía aquella luz. Salieron relámpagos, flechas de luz, ráfagas de agua chocando con unas llamas púrpuras en el cielo llegando a la conclusión que su combate con el dios de la destrucción había comenzado.

\- No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados debo ir con ellos enfermedad o no tengo que ir- mostro su verdadera forma para volar con rapidez al campo de batalla a luchar al lado de sus amigos.

Los jóvenes seguían en su lucha contra el malévolo Fenrir sin darle tregua a éste que de igual forma no dejaría que ninguno de ellos siguieran peleando o recuperaran poder. Takeru quien tenía más poder que los otros se dirigió a Fenrir dando el primer golpe con su espada pero su ataque fue bloqueado al instante por él, ambos dioses comenzaron su duelo de espadas dándose con todo lo que tenían. Se escuchó el choque de las armas en todo el lugar cambiando posiciones ambos esgrimistas e intercambiando ataques elementales, Takeru y Fenrir seguían su ataque sin parpadear cuando él puso más fuerza en el ataque dejando herido al instante al dios del agua y arrojando su arma lejos de este pisoteando su mano para que no lograra llegar a ella.

\- ¡Take take!-

\- ¡Takeru san!- trataba de levantarse el dios de la luz para auxiliar a peli azul.

\- Mira por última vez el rostro de tus amigos Susanoo ¡porque será la última vez que los veas!- apunto de decapitar al dios de las tormentas sintió algo helado en su espalda soltando rápidamente al joven para alejarse y observar sorprendido una marea de afilado hielo interponerse entre ellos buscando con la mirada al dueño de dicho poder y efectivamente Yui había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de Takeru y los demás.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a aquellos lectore(a)s por sus reviews y leer este fic y una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero tenia mucho trabajo por lo que no me podía concentrar y terminar el cap pero bueno basta de charlas, aquí esta el cap terminado y como compensación o mejor dicho sorpresa: capitulo doble ya que tuve suficiente imaginación para seguir con el siguiente. nos vemos y hasta el próximo cap (el cap 13 es el que sigue una ves que den en siguiente).**


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¿¡Kusanagi!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?-

\- Yui san ¿Porque?- Baldr al igual que los demás dioses estaban sorprendidos por la repentina Aparición de la joven.

\- Vine para salvarlos de el- viendo fríamente a Fenrir.

\- Tuviste el valor suficiente para salir de tu escondite solo para ayudar a este puñado patético de dioses mediocres, Kusanagi Yui-

\- Sí, lo hice pero si te atreves a lastimarlos te congelaré hasta tu oscuro corazón. Ya no soy la misma chica que tenía miedo de ti-

\- ¿Dices que vas a matarme? No tienes idea de lo que ha- se acercaba lentamente a Yui pero detuvo su paso al sentir un helado pero delgado corte de una daga de hielo que lanzo la chica en forma de advertencia para que no diera un paso más.

-Hablo muy enserio... ¡Apártate!- comenzó a crear un muro y largas hojas de hielo alzándolas en el aire para dejarlas caer hacia el no permitiéndole que escapara y llegara a ella para darle tiempo a sus amigos en recuperar sus energías. Seguía creando más dagas hasta lanzas de hielo para agotarlo y que los jóvenes lo vencieran finalmente pero este con un mar de llamas las derritió lanzándose al muro con el propósito de romperlo y llegar a la joven del don del invierno.

\- Kusanagi cuando te diga deshaces el muro-

\- ¡Si lo hago él te matará!-

\- No te preocupes, yo te dije que te protegería de los que te hicieran daño y a Loki también lo protegeré-

\- Takeru san...- con esas palabras la chica se preparó para lo que viniera mientras que el dios seguía golpeando con su espada el muro cuando escucho el correr de lo que parecía un mar pero ala ves la palabra "ahora" desapareciendo el muro de hielo y acercándose peligrosamente el peli azul al Fenrir en una ola que creo para darle un corte en el abdomen el cual fue poco profundo en cambio el dios de la destrucción maldijo al muchacho liberando todo su poder que dejo a ambos jóvenes paralizados momentáneamente. Sin parpadear Fenrir golpeo a Susanoo el en abdomen dejándolo sin aire terminando con una fuerte patada que lo alejo bastante del él y de Yui. La chica por su parte aprovecho la oportunidad de distracción del malévolo dios encerrándolo en una prisión de hielo pero a la ves creando espadas de hielo dejando herido al dios de la destrucción mientras se dirigía a auxiliar a un inconsciente Takeru en la nieve pero no lo consiguió ya que Fenrir logró destruir la prisión de donde estaba para mirar furioso a la joven que estaba a un metro del peli azul.

\- TÚ... ¿¡te atreves a desafiarme para proteger este miserable lugar!?-

\- ¡Y no solo el jardín, también protegeré a Asgard y a mis amigos con mi don del invierno de seres malignos como tú!-

\- Mocosa insolente... si tu poder no es mío...- avanzó lentamente a ella con intenciones de dañarla.

\- Si les pones un dedo encima a mis amigos este lugar será tu tumba- apareció Loki con su espada en el cuello de Fenrir advirtiéndole de lo que pasaría si daba un paso más.

\- ¡Loki san!-

\- Loki!-

\- Con que no has muerto aún... ¡Pero muy pronto lo estarás!-

\- Eso lo veremos- decía el pelirrojo desafiando nuevamente a Fenrir. Chocaron espadas una y otra vez con fuerza sin rendirse hasta que uno de los dos cayera y en ese momento el dios de la destrucción desarmó al Loki pero este no se daba por vencido lanzó varías llamas sobre el impidiéndole el paso desapareciendo se su vista, cuando las llamas cesaron el busco al chico por todo su alrededor sin rastro, huella o indició del pelirrojo cuando sintió moverse la nieve bajo sus pies saliendo de allí Loki quien le propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada cayendo hacia atrás sin antes encajar su espada de un lado del abdomen del chico pero a tiempo Loki hirió a Fenrir por la espalda con su espada cayendo de rodillas por el dolor de este y para colmo la punzada de dolor de su enfermedad se hizo presente mirando su mano azul llegando hasta su hombro faltándole también la respiración. Yui se alarmó al ver tal herida que le provoco el siniestro dios a su amigo, trato de ir con Loki pero se detuvo ya que Fenrir estando tan herido lentamente caminaba hacia la chica.

-Jejejejeje...con esa herida... pronto estará en el inframundo... y en cuanto a ti, tus poderes me pertenecen...- caminaba con lentitud como si fuese a caer en cualquier momento.

-No importa lo que hagas, no importa que me encierres en un calabozo yo saldré, cuando me encadenes yo siempre luchare y nunca te ayudaré en tus planes- miraba al dios con lastima de verlo tan herido y empeñado en tener el poder sobre Asgard.

-Si tus poderes... no son míos... ¡NO SERÁN DE NADIE MAS!- alzó su espada hacia arriba con el objetivo de dejarla caer sobre Yui cuando Loki con sus últimas fuerzas detuvo su mano que sostenía su arma con la suya con tal fuerza que hizo que la soltara pero también una pequeña capa de hielo cubrió su mano expandiéndose en todo el brazo. Fenrir trato de quitarse el hielo que se extendía en su brazo pero este avanza a mas cubriéndolo y dando su último grito lastimero antes de convertirse en un titán de hielo (N/A: Como Rourke que se convirtió en estatua de cristal en Atlantis) e impactarse en el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos que se convirtió en polvo llevándoselo el frío viento.

-Termino, se fue para siempre...Asgard y el universo...están a salvo...Hilda- mencionando el apodo de Yui por ultima ves Loki cerro sus ojos cayendo hacia atrás mientras su piel y cabello cambiaban de color por completo exhalando su último aliento antes de dormir en el profundo sueño de la muerte.

\- ¡LOKIIIIIII!-

* * *

**Lose lose soy una villa por dejarlo hasta ahi pero recuerden que no es el final (bueno próximamente terminara) pero les prometo que sera un buen final en los proximos capitulos. en fin, sin mas que decir espero lo hallan disfrutado y por cierto aqui les dejo el link de un video de Kamigami no Asobi para que den su opinión si les gusto y de digan si quieren otro fic de este fantastico Anime. nos vemos y ¡Hasta el proximo cap!**

** watch?v=7n_-1D5USLU**


	14. Chapter 14

Yui miro al muchacho azulado recostado en la nieve sin moverse y sin dar indicio de respirar se apresuró para estar a su lado. Lo zarandeo levemente mientras decía su nombre, no había nada, lo volvió a zarandear un poco más fuerte pero seguía igual lo recostó nuevamente para escuchar los latidos de su órgano vital y su expresión cambio por una de miedo al descubrir que no latía el corazón de su amigo. De los ojos de Yui comenzaron a salir lágrimas tomando el cuerpo del antes pelirrojo abrazándolo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Los jóvenes dioses observaron todo lo ocurrido aunque lograron vencer a Fenrir en su pecho les dolía la pérdida de su amigo. La chica sin soltar el cuerpo del chico le susurro un "te amo" antes de recostar su cabeza en su regazo y seguía llorando su perdida. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo del rostro de la joven cayendo nuevamente en el rostro de Loki y una lagrima cayo en su pecho el cual comenzaba a tornarse de color rojizo extendiéndose rápidamente hasta recobrar nuevamente su salud. Se movió un poco y lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos del color amanecer que lo miraban sorprendentemente.

\- ¿H-Hilda?-

\- Loki... ¡LOKI!- Yui grito de alegría llamando rápidamente la atención de todos los jóvenes dioses quienes abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa y contenían su alegría porque su amigo regreso a la vida corriendo rápidamente hacia ambos jóvenes.

\- ¡Loki Loki!- Apolo abrazaba a Loki mientras lloraba de alegría por su regreso.

\- ¡Loki!- Thor hizo lo mismo pero dejo de abrazarlo y lo ayudaba a levantarse mientras que todos le daban la bienvenida.

\- ¿Pero cómo lograste revivir?-

\- También quisiera una explicación- preguntaba el dios de la luna curioso por su repentino regreso.

\- "El amor de uno descongela el corazón de otro"- dijo Takeru entendiendo finalmente las palabras de Delfos.

\- Es decir, el amor de Yui san salvo la vida de Loki- decía Baldr sonriendo a los demás quienes comprendieron también las palabras de Delfos.

\- Eso quiere decir que Yui ya puede controlar sus poderes y revertir el invierno-

\- Claro Dionisios san, con su permiso- Yui tomo la mano de Loki y este alzó su mano libre junto con la de ella hacia el cielo reunieron todo el hielo y nieve en un punto creando grandes copos de hielo de diferentes formas que se convirtieron en polvo diamantino regresando así la cálida primavera. El festival de primavera en el instituto se reanudo nuevamente pero el baile tenía algo nuevo un pequeño concierto para que todos los dioses participarán y ahora fue el turno de Loki para cantar su canción que secretamente era para Yui.

_Koboreta PAATSU kininaru doukasen_

_Iki wo hisome koe ni dasanai Countdown_

_Hibana chirashite makiokose Big Bang._

Todo el mundo bailaba y aplaudía mientras el pelirrojo cantaba y Yui bailaba también y miraba alegre a Loki.

_Darling? Honey? Princess? Itoshi no koneko-chan?_

_Yobitai New Name tobikkiri ikasu Your baby_

_Dakara waratte kocchi wo muki na yo._

Las mejillas de Yui se tiñeron de rojo tras escuchar el segundo verso de Loki.

_Tsutsuku to miseru komatta kao zokuzoku saseru (So cute)_

_Omowazu tabechaisou na hodo suki da yo_

_(One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? __hya~)._

La joven se había dado cuenta que él estaba cantando para a ella, Takeru y Baldr detras de la cortina miraban pícaramente a su amigo ya que el dios del fuego mientras bailaba miro un momento a sus amigos y al notar que lo miraban de esa forma se giró para que no lo vieran con el leve rojo en su rostro.

_OORORA no shita de Sweet na KISU wa dou?_

_Okonomi de TEISUTO kaete_

_Oazuke candy hitomi tojita nara_

_Futarikiri flavour._

_Sono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no I wo for you._

Todos miraban atentamente a Loki y Yui se volteaba para que el pelirrojo no la viera ya que la joven estaba más roja que su cabello.

_Mayoeru trickster dekisokonai no Liar_

_Kamen no Secret demakase darake Anwer_

_Shijou saidai waraenai JOOKU._

_Dekiru koto nara "ima" wo zutto tojikome sasete (wishing)_

_Tsutau namida nuguisaru no wa ore dake._

Admiraba más al muchacho cada vez que cantaba con más fuerza aun sin verlo. Sentía su corazón saltar de emoción escuchando con atención cada verso.

_(One step planning, two step action, three step pull the trigger)._

_Chiisana yakusoku sukuiageta kodoku_

_Mune wo kogasu yasashii kioku_

_Nando sakedemo kieta hikari wa mou_

_Sora no kanata e._

Cuando se calmó y el sonrojo desapareció se giró para ver a su amigo quien bailaba muy enérgicamente mientras chasqueaba sus dedos haciendo aparecer fuegos artificiales y los presentes miraban fascinados las flores de fuego en el cielo.

_(One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? __hya~)._

Yui seguía mirando atentamente a Loki y le dedicaba una sonrisa que luego identifico a lo lejos que con solo verla canto la última parte con más energía que antes.

_OORORA no shita de Sweet na KISU wa dou?_

_Okonomi de TEISUTO kaete_

_Anta ga soko ni ite kureru nara tabun_

_Soredake de ii ya_

_Sono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no I wo for you._

Todo el mundo aplaudió enérgicamente a Loki por su gran entusiasmo en su canción y sus amigos lo felicitaron por su participación y especialmente Yui.

\- ¿Me viste Hilda?- sonreía el pelirrojo

\- ¡Claro! Estuviste espectacular Loki-

\- Yyyy ¿notaste algo más en mi canción?- preguntaba muy pícaro el muchacho rondando gatunamente a Yui.

\- ¿Como que?- pregunto fingiendo inocentemente Yui a la pregunta de Loki.

\- ¿¡Ehhh!? ¿Hilda no notaste nada ni un poquito?-

\- Jajajaja pobre Loki- se burlaba Dionisios del chico pero él sabía que Yui solo bromeaba con él Ya que ella quería estar con el asolas.

\- Bueno, nos retiramos ustedes dos necesitan hablar pero no tarden porque tenemos que festejar todos el triunfó de Loki sobre Fenrir- Takeru se retiraba con los demás dejando solos a Loki y a Yui.

\- Takechan si es un gran chico ¿No crees?-

\- Si, antes tenía muy mal humor pero cambio con el tiempo y ahora es más amable-

\- jejeje, Sabes Hilda, el dia que nos conocimos fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado-

\- ¿enserio? ¿Porque?-

\- Porque si no lo hubiera hecho seguiría siendo frío con los demás en Asfard y nunca tendría a una amiga como tú-

-Loki...-

\- Lo digo de verdad de la buena, cuando éramos niños siempre te miraba patinar y cuando te ríes me hacía muy feliz _pero lo que hiso que me empezaras a gustar fue tu sonrisa, en ese momento me pareciste realmente hermosa hasta enamorarme perdidamente de ti_\- lo último lo susurraba para sí mismo mientras él se acercaba a ella abrazándola por detrás y descansaba su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Te extrañe mucho Hilda-

\- Y yo a ti Loki- ambos se miraron unos instantes cuando la vos de Zeus saco a ambos de su trance llamando a Yui para que fuera a la sala del trono. Se despidió de él diciéndole que lo vería más tarde y el pelirrojo maldecía a Zeus por arruinar su momento con Yui. La chica llego a la sala del trono donde la esperaban él y el dios egipcio de la sabiduría.

\- Kusanagi Yui, te llame para felicitarte y agradecerte por ayudar a los jóvenes dioses a comprender el corazón de los humanos-

\- Fue un placer Zeus-san-

\- Sin embargo, dado que ya cumpliste tú misión es hora de decidir-

\- ¿Decidir?-

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí llega el cap pero este no es el final. La canción se llama Liar de Hosoya Yoshimasa (vos de Loki )luego hare un video para que lo vean. un gracias a las lectoras de Frozen por tener tiempo y darle la oportunidad a este fantástico fic realmente estoy feliz de que pudieran disfrutarlo tanto como yo. muchas gracias y ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	15. Chapter 15

\- ¿Decidir?-

\- Tal y como dijo Zeus cuando llegaste aquí "una vez que los jóvenes dioses comprendan el corazón de los humanos le diré a cronos el dios del tiempo que te regrese al tiempo del que te transporte" y ahora es momento de partir a tu mundo-

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pero apenas pudimos derrotar a Fenrir hace unas semanas, el festival termino hace una hora y... Todavía quiero aprender más de ellos- decía la joven con tristeza.

\- Lo se Kusanagi pero ese fue el acuerdo de Zeus y tuyo-

\- Kusanagi Yui, es tu decisión el regresar a tu mundo o quedarte en el mundo de uno de ellos- la joven se quedó en silencio unos minutos los cuales fueron eternos hasta que hablo el dios del rayo para tener la atención de ella.

\- Te daré tres semanas para que lo pienses detenidamente y puedas convivir más tiempo con ellos antes de despedirte-

\- Si, gracias Zeus -san, Toth-sama- dio una reverencia antes de salir de la sala y cerrar las puertas tras suyo pensando en cómo decirles a sus amigos y a Loki que en unos días regresaría a su hogar cuando aún le faltaba conocerlos más y crear recuerdos inolvidables. Estaba tan concentrada y preocupada a la vez que no se fijó contra quien había chocado terminando ella en el suelo.

\- ¿Yui estas bien?-

\- Si ¿Thor-san, que haces por aquí?- preguntaba la joven mientras Thor la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Lo mismo pregunto pareces estar preocupada ¿Paso algo?-

\- ¿Eh? No, no es tan importante-

\- Yui te conozco desde hace años y no eres buena mintiendo- decía Thor descubriendo a la joven su mentira.

\- Me conoces bien, la verdad es que en unas semanas regresare a mi hogar... y no sé cómo decirles a los demás sin que estén tristes especialmente Loki- Yui trataba de no llorar pero no pudo retener sus lágrimas y Thor la abrazaba para consolarle como lo hace un hermano mayor para que se calmara.

\- Thor-san ¿Cómo se los explico?-

\- No les digas aún, lo que puedes hacer es pasar tiempo con cada uno de nosotros hasta que tu decidas decirles sobre regresar a tu mundo-

\- Es una gran idea gracias Thor-san, eso hare- le sonreía la joven dándole un rápido abrazo al dios del trueno para luego buscar a los chicos y pasar un buen rato con cada uno y finalmente pasar tiempo con el dios del fuego para confesar sus sentimientos por él.

...

En otro lugar Loki seguía gastando bromas a Takeru y Dionisios como siempre logrando escapar de ambos. Luego de divertirse empezó a buscar a Yui para invitarla o más bien convencerla en gastarle una broma inocente a Apollo ya que ella nunca había hecho bromas desde que llegaron al instituto, empezó por los jardines donde suele estar algunas veces para estudiar o pedirle ayuda al dios de la luna en algunas notas pero no la encontró allí. Le pregunto a Hades si había pasado por los jardines pero lamentablemente no la vio cerca del lugar le agradeció y empezó a buscar nuevamente por los pasillos encontrándose con su amigo Baldr a quien pregunto si había visto a Hilda él le respondió que estaba en la azotea con Takeru. Le dio las gracias a su amigo para ir rápidamente a la azotea por Hilda y poner en marcha la broma para el dios del sol. Cuando llego a su destino encontró a ambos jóvenes platicando animadamente cosa que enceló un poco al pelirrojo pero la escena cambió cuando Yui comenzó a llorar y Takeru la abrazaba confortándola en su pecho.

\- Oh Take-chan, Koneko-chan ¿Que estaban haciendo?- preguntaba juguetonamente conteniendo su enojo.

\- Loki-san...yo...- la joven no sabía que decirle a Loki en ese momento mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro hasta que fue salvada por Takeru quien hablo en lugar de ella.

\- Estábamos ensayando el libreto para la obra que el viejo Zeus quiere que hagamos ¿Cierto?- intervino el peliazul palmeando el hombro de la chica para que le siguiera el juego.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah claro! La obra se llama romeo y Julieta y es una triste historia de amor-

\- ¿Enserio?- decía el pelirrojo no muy convencido en la respuesta de ellos.

\- Caramba lo decimos de verdad y cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Oh vine por Hilda para enseñarle a hacerle una pequeña broma inocente a Apollo-

\- Gomen Loki- san pero realmente es importante ensayar el libreto de lo contrario Zeus-san nos castigará, será después del ensayo ¿Bien?-

\- Mmm...Bien pero no demoren- resignado Loki se fue de la azotea dejando solos a Takeru y Yui para que siguieran ensayando.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo decirle aún a Loki que en doce dias me voy de regreso a mi hogar-

\- Sé que es difícil para ti pero tienes que decirle a Loki tu situación sino él se enfadara o se entristecerá o lo que ocurra primero-

\- Lo sé pero no quiero decirle a Loki que en doce días regresare a mi hogar en la tierra... No quiero lastimarlo, no de nuevo-

\- ¿Te iras?- los jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar nuevamente a Loki quien estaba a un metro de ellos.

\- ¿Hilda se ira de regreso al mundo de los humanos?-

\- Loki-

\- ¿Yui es una broma verdad?- quería que fuera una broma de muy mal gusto pero Yui tristemente negó con la cabeza indicándole que no mentía que de verdad se iría a su hogar con los humanos.

\- No... Es justo-

\- Loki-san, déjame explicarte-

\- ¿¡PORQUE TIENES QUE REGRESAR!? Después de nueve largos años de no vernos y estando meses aquí en el instituto tienes que irte de nuevo- Yui veía al pelirrojo apretar los puños.

\- Zeus solo me dio tres semanas para despedirme de ustedes y quería decírtelo en el momento justo- trataba de decirle al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el pero este retrocedía.

\- No es justo... No puedo aceptarlo ¡No puedo!- Loki en su forma divina se alejó lo más lejos posible de Takeru, de Yui y del instituto hasta perderse entre las nubes, Yui al borde de las lágrimas se inclinó al suelo tapando su rostro mientras el peli azul acariciaba su espalda para calmarla y decirle que está ahí para apoyarla.

* * *

**Una enorme disculpa por lo corto que fue el cap y por tardar en subirlo pero la preocupación por el huracán patricia me ha dejado sin ideas y sin inspiración. bueno hasta aquí llega el cap y próximamente el final el cual ustedes decidirán si quieren que Loki valla al mundo de Yui para estar a su lado o Yui valla al mundo de Loki para estar junto a el en Asgard. un gracias a las lectoras de Frozen por tener tiempo y darle la oportunidad a este fantástico fic realmente estoy feliz de que pudieran disfrutarlo tanto como yo. muchas gracias y ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	16. Chapter 16

Loki pov.

Me fui resignado todavía sin creerme lo de su famoso ensayo para esa obra pero recordé que tenía que darle a Hilda un colgante de copo de nieve que yo mismo pedí conseguir con los espíritus del jardín devolviéndome a la azotea cuando escuche decir a Hilda que se marcharía a su mundo, al de los humanos para mí fue como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Te irás?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir cuando ambos voltearon a verme sorprendidos de mi llegada por segunda vez.

\- ¿Hilda se ira de regreso al mundo de los humanos?- pregunte por segunda vez.

\- Loki- fue lo único de dijo Hilda.

\- ¿Yui es una broma verdad?- pregunte por tercera vez para asegurarme que no fuera una broma de muy mal gusto pero Yui tristemente negó con la cabeza diciéndome que no mentía que de verdad se iría a su hogar con los humanos.

\- No... Es justo- Susurre para mí mismo.

\- Loki-san, dejame explicarte- no quería escuchar.

\- ¿¡PORQUE TIENES QUE REGRESAR!? Después de nueve largos años de no vernos y estando meses aquí en el instituto tienes que irte de nuevo- apreté mis puños Hasta lastimar mis manos.

\- Zeus solo me dio tres semanas para despedirme de ustedes y quería decírtelo en el momento justo- trataba de decirme al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia mí pero yo retrocedí.

\- No es justo... No puedo aceptarlo ¡No puedo!- volví a mi forma divina alejándome de ellos y del instituto hasta no ver el edificio buscando en el azulado cielo un lugar para estar completamente solo. Llegó el atardecer y yo me encontraba sentado en una de las islas que flotaban en el jardín mirando seriamente como se ocultaba el sol y pensaba en todas las cosas que había en mi cabeza sobre todo de como actúe con Hilda. Me entristecí tras recordar la forma en que le grite y me aleje sin dejar que me explicara todo lo que tenía que contarme, me preguntaba cómo estaría Hilda después de todo lo que ocurrió ¿Se enfadaría conmigo? ¿Se habrá ido devuelta a la tierra hoy? Tenía miedo de Cualquiera de una de esas preguntas se hiciera realidad.

Fin Loki pov.

...

Yui pov.

Me caí de rodillas mirando al suelo con lágrimas en mis ojos mientras decía que era mi culpa por no decirle la verdad en el momento justo luego sentí la mano de Takeru palmear mi espalda diciéndome que estaba ahí para apoyarme sin mirar su rostro.

\- Es mi culpa, debi decirle la verdad en un principio-

\- No es tu culpa tu trataste de decírselo sin herirlo fue un accidente que escuchara nuestra conversación a todo el mundo le ocurre, veras que regresara para escucharte porque tu confías en el y el confía en ti- las palabras de Takeru me animaron para seguir adelante en decirle todo lo que hable con Zeus acerca de mi regreso a la tierra.

\- Tienes razón tratare de hablar con él en un lugar más tranquilo y no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo- decidida me levante para salir del colegio sin antes agradecerle a Takeru pero él se ofreció para buscar a Loki mas rápido. Me fui a buscarlo por todo el colegio hasta los lugares donde habíamos ido de excursión a la playa pero no estaba ahí. Seguí buscándolo por todas partes y el seguía sin aparecer de repente me sentí muy cansada pero no me rendiría en encontrarlo y decirle lo que teníamos que hablar a solas. me sentía demasiado cansada para seguir que mis piernas no respondían a punto de caer al suelo cuando Apollo me sostuvo a tiempo preguntando alarmado lo que me ocurría pero no alcancé a escucharlo ya que estaba quedándome dormida en sus brazos.

Fin Yui pov.

...

En la enfermería del instituto se encontraba Yui Recostada en la camilla y Apollo sentado a un lado de ella preguntándose qué le había pasado cuando llegaron Tsukito y Baldr preguntando por la joven que descansaba en la camilla.

\- Apollo san, tranquilo no es grave lo que le paso a Yui san-

\- P- pero se desmayó de la nada intente despertarla pero no respondía- decía preocupado el dios del sol.

\- Aganabelea, Kusanagi Yui está bien solo necesita descansar- dijo Tsukito mirando el rostro de Yui que tenía unas leves ojeras que indicaban que no había dormido bien en dos días.

\- Entonces era falta de sueño lo que le ocurrió pero ¿porque le pasaría tal cosa?-

\- No lo sabremos hasta que despierte lo correcto sería dejarla descansar un rato más- los jóvenes estaban a punto de salir cuando observaron a Yui levantarse preguntando ella que en donde se encontraba.

\- Estas en la enfermería yousei san, te desmayaste en el pasillo por un momento pensé que no despertarías-

\- Lo siento Apollo san, te cause problemas e hice que te preocuparas-

\- Descuida para eso están los amigos- le decía y le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Apollo san tiene razón siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte y ya que te encuentras mejor nos gustaría saber ¿porque te desmayaste o a que se debía tu falta de sueño?-

\- ¡Oh! estaba buscando a Loki para hablar con él acerca de mi regreso a la tierra- dijo bajando triste su rostro.

\- ¿Loki Loki ya lo sabe?-

\- Si, nos escuchó a mí y a Takeru hablar de eso trate de explicarle pero se fue del instituto en su forma divina Lo buscamos por dos días pero no lo encontramos-

\- Por eso no encontraba a Loki por ningún lugar, no te preocupes Yui san lo buscaremos para que puedan hablar-

\- Tu y Laevatein son amigos y los amigos deben estar ahí para ti- sonreía el dios de la luna junto con Baldr y Apollo.

\- chicos... Gracias-

\- Bien empecemos a buscar a Loki Loki yousei san tu descansa necesitas recuperar tus energías jejeje- sin decir nada más los jóvenes dejaron la enfermería para salir a buscar al dios del fuego.

...

En otra parte del jardín Susanoo Takeru volaba por los cielos en busca del pelirrojo que al igual que Yui siguió buscándolo por dos días. Reviso los bosques, la playa, las montañas hasta en las profundidades del océano pero no se encontraba ahí hasta que llego la noche. Se quedó un momento suspendido en el aire a pensar en los lugares donde había buscado a Loki y en los que no había revisado aun lo primero que se vino a la mente fue el lugar natal de los dioses nórdicos y lo que hacían para divertirse, trato de concentrarse para tener una idea cuando vio arriba de él la aurora boreal saliendo de una de las pequeñas islas flotantes. Se preguntaba cómo podía salir una de esas luces nórdicas de esa isla era algo imposible solo los dioses de Asgard podían hacer ese tipo de maravillas ilusorias de inmediato recordó a cierto dios del fuego que era bueno en bromas e ilusiones dirigiéndose a la isla de dónde provenía la aurora boreal. aterrizo en la isla buscando por ambos lados al pelirrojo mirando al frente casi al borde de la isla ahí se encontraba Loki, sentado en el pasto abrazado de sus piernas admirando las luces nórdicas que hiso aparecer.

\- con que aquí estabas por dos días, Loki- la voz de Takeru interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

\- Seguí la aurora boreal que creaste con eso pude llegar aquí- decía sentándose al lado de él.

\- Hilda ¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto algo seco seguía dolido por la conversación que tuvieron días atrás.

\- Triste, no debiste hablarle de esa forma a Kusanagi-

\- Y eso que importa- Takeru se molestó ante la actitud de Loki

\- ¿Que importa? Ella quería explicarte lo que había hablado con Zeus-

\- ¿Para qué? ¿¡Para decirme que logramos comprender el corazón de los humano y luego decir que ya puede regresar a su mundo!?-

\- En una parte si es verdad pero por otra no era realmente lo que quería decirte-

\- ¿¡Entonces que es!?- exigía ya muy enfadado de no comprender lo que decía el dios de las tormentas.

\- ¡No te lo puedo decir porque le prometí que yo no intervendría, ella quería decírtelo asolas pero tú no la dejaste porque de inmediato te pusiste como loco!- le respondió igual de molesto.

\- ...-

\- Ella estaba dudando si quería regresar a la tierra con su familia o quedarse contigo en Asgard- esa respuesta sorprendió a Loki dejando de lado su enojo.

\- ¿Dudando? ¿Entonces no ha regresado a su mundo?- pregunto confundido al peliazul.

\- No aun, Kusanagi quiere hablar de eso precisamente para que tú le ayudes a tomar la decisión correcta-

\- Pero aunque yo le diga algo o la aconseje no podrá dejar la tierra ni a su familia-

\- Por eso necesita que su amigo este allí para apoyarla cuando sea el momento de la verdad y aprovechar ese momento para que le digas lo que sientes por ella-

\- No creo poder decirle... lo que siento... Aunque le diga que la amo temo que ella no sienta lo mismo que yo- decía triste el dios del fuego.

\- No ganaras nada si no lo intentas porque si no le dices lo que tienes en tu corazón te arrepentirás de no decírselo por el resto de tu vida- pensó por un momento las palabras de Takeru de hace unos segundos para tener una decisión.

\- Tienes razón tengo que estar ahí para cuando lleve ese momento, gracias Take chan- dicho y hecho los jóvenes dejaron la isla flotante para dirigirse al instituto a descansar y buscar a Yui el día siguiente para que pudieran hablar con calma el asunto del regreso a la tierra.

* * *

**hasta aquí llega el cap y próximamente el final y próximamente un nuevo fic del manga/anime de Diabolik Lovers. un gracias a las lectoras de Frozen por tener tiempo y darle la oportunidad a este fantástico fic realmente estoy feliz de que pudieran disfrutarlo tanto como yo. muchas gracias y ¡hasta el proximo cap!**


	17. Chapter 17

Loki busco a Hilda por todo el instituto: En los jardines, en la azotea donde hablaron Takeru y ella por ultima vez hasta los pasillos donde encontró a Hades salir de la biblioteca con un libro de astronomía en las manos.

\- ¿Hades has visto a Hilda?-

\- ¿Kusanagi Yui? Esta en la enfermería ella colapso de sueño- se alarmo cuando escucho eso le agradeció al griego para ir rápidamente a la enfermería. Al llegar se encontraba su hermano Thor al lado de la joven que descansaba tranquila.

\- ¿Como se encuentra Hilda?-

\- Esta bien solo esta cansada, te estaba buscando dos días enteros-

\- ¿¡Dos días, tanto tiempo estaba fuera del colegio!?-

\- Si y supongo que ella te busco para algo importante-

\- Si... Por eso vine a buscarla también para hablar de nosotros y confesarle lo que siento por ella antes de partir-

\- Es bueno escuchar eso, debemos irnos Yui necesita descansar más- Thor salio de la enfermería con Loki detrás de el pero antes de salir el pelirrojo volteo a ver por ultima vez a su amiga para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

La joven despertó mirando por todos lados buscando a sus amigos pero ninguno se encontraba en la enfermería levantándose de la cama se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas a cambiarse el uniforme por sus ropas normales. Cuando llego encontró una caja con una nota en ella _"esto no es lo mío pero los mediocres te dan esto como muestra de agradecimiento"_ se extraño por la nota del dios de la sabiduría ya que el no escribía ni entregaba paquetes de nadie, al abrir el paquete encontró un bello conjunto de blusa y falda playera (1) color azul con estampado de copos de nieve junto con unas zapatillas de piso del mismo color a juego. Yui se sintió feliz y agradecida con los muchachos luego se entristeció recordando que cuando regresara a su hogar los olvidaría a todos especialmente Loki. Dejo a un lado su tristeza pensando positiva mente para cambiarse e ir a dar un paseo por la playa la cual gracias a los poderes de zeus de cambiar los lugares le quedo cerca y fácil de llegar. Dio unos pasos en la arena sintiendo su calidez junto con la suave brisa marina acariciar su rostro cerrando lentamente sus ojos y soltando su cabello que se movía gentilmente con el aire salado del mar.

En otro lugar Loki volaba por los cielos en su forma divina buscando a Hilda por todos los lugares que conocía; el se había enterado por Tsukito que Yui salio del instituto pero no sabia a donde empezando a buscar en la playa ya que era el lugar mas cercano y probablemente ella se encontraría ahí. Aterrizó en la arena donde justamente como lo pensó Yui estaba de pie tranquila sin ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos o amenazada en despertar del sueño que se encontraba acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a ella.

\- No pensé encontrarte por aquí- una voz conocida la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

\- También pensé lo mismo, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco- le dijo con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.

\- Te ves linda de azul-

\- Gracias- giro suavemente su cabeza en dirección a su amigo para mirarlo en su forma divina.

\- ¿puedo ver el atardecer a tu lado?- la chica asintió y el se paro a su lado mirando juntos los colores de la tarde.

\- jeje, pronto nos graduaremos y regresaremos a nuestro hogar- dijo con algo de nostalgia.

\- Asi es y...- paro un momento ya que no quería que ese dia llegara.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Te vez triste- le preguntó notando extrañamente el comportamiento de Loki.

\- bueno...es solo... Quiero pedirte una disculpa por la forma de como te trate, no debí gritarte sin haberte escuchado primero- decían apenado y triste a la ves.

\- No tienes de que disculparte Loki la culpa es mía por no habértelo dicho a ti primero-

\- Esta bien... ¿Y que te dijo el viejo del rayo?-

\- Lo mismo que le dije a Takeru en la azotea, que solo tengo tres semanas para despedirme de todos ustedes-

\- Entiendo pero ¿Te dijo algo mas?-

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con algo mas?-

\- me refiero a que si Zeus te dio la opción de elegir en regresar a la tierra o ir con algunos de nosotros a nuestro mundo- esa respuesta la tomo por sorpresa a ninguno de sus amigos le había dicho esa parte de la condición de Zeus y su amigo había dado justo en el clavo.

\- Si menciono eso pero no puedo dejar mi hogar y a mi familia-

\- Entiendo... Hilda hay algo que quería decirte desde el momento que nos conocimos en Asgard pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo-

\- ¿Si, que es?- antes de que parpadeara estaba entre los brazos de Loki sintiendo la tranquila respiración de este en su hombro.

\- Te amo Hilda... los días que pasamos juntos en Asgard fueron los mas grandiosos de mi vida-

\- Loki...-

\- En esos días mis sentimientos por ti iban creciendo mas... Pero ya tomaste tu decisión y debo respetarla, sin importar lo que pase yo siempre te amaré y estaré velando por tu felicidad-

\- Gracias Loki tu siempre estarás en mi corazón, nunca te olvidaré ni a ti ni a los demás chicos...y ¡A que no me atrapas!- empujo levemente al pelirrojo antes de correr a toda prisa al mar sin darle tiempo de que la alcanzara.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo iba a hacerte lo mismo koneko chan!- salió tras ella hasta el mar donde empezaron a arrojarse agua salada el uno al otro divirtiéndose por ultima vez hasta que el sol se ocultara. Después de estar un rato con Loki en la playa la joven se acostó en su cama pensando en lo que había dicho Loki horas atrás; por una parte quería decirle que lo amaba y quería estar con el en Asgard por otra estaba su familia que siempre estaría con ella para apoyarla en el momento mas difícil, empezaba a dudar si en regresar o quedarse con el pelirrojo cuando el sueño la iba venciendo quedando dormida aguardando el día en que ya no se verían mas. Pasaron las semanas rápidamente llegando el día en que todos debían partir a sus mundos.

\- Todos escuchen estos portales los llevaran devuelta a su mundo una ves lo crucen olvidaran todo lo relacionado con este jardín, tienen unos minutos para despedirse- decía el dios egipcio mientras todos se decían el ultimo adiós.

\- Adiós Takeru san cuídate por favor-

\- Hasta pronto Kusanagi nunca cambies y te deseo lo mismo- se abrazaron un instante siguiendo con Tsukito y los demás llegando finalmente con Loki se miraron un momento antes de darse el ultimo adiós abrazándose con afectó. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Toth hablo diciendo que era hora.

\- Adiós Loki, los recuerdos que creamos juntos los atesorare por siempre-

\- Si... Adiós Yui- sujeto su mano entrelazándola con la suya por un momento. Lentamente se fue separando de ella dejando de sentir su calidez por ultima vez, cada quien caminaba directo al portal sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos o convencer a cualquiera de los dos en no separarse. Yui estaba a un paso de pasar a su mundo cuando ella misma paro en seco recordando cada momento que paso con Loki incluyendo el pasado lo feliz que estaba cuando se conocieron y se hicieron amigos junto con el sentimiento de amor que creció en ella por el pelirrojo. Tomo finalmente su decisión corriendo en dirección a los Asgardianos.

Thor y Baldr caminaban al portal con Loki detrás de ellos sin mirar atrás cuando escucharon unos pasos y a alguien gritar el nombre del pelirrojo girándose lentamente mientras Loki sentía el abrazo y el rostro de Yui hundirse en su pecho.

\- ¿H- Hilda?-

\- Te amo Loki... No sería feliz si tu no estas a mi lado-

\- ¿Verdad de la buena?- levantaba su rostro para mirar su ojos con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

\- verdad de la buena-

\- Estoy muy feliz pero ¿Que pasara con tus padres y hermanos?-

\- Lo estaba pensando y la verdad es que no se como decirles que mi mejor amigo es un dios de Asgard... No se si puedan comprenderlo-

\- Lo entendemos bien Yui- se sorprendieron ambos jóvenes al escuchar esa respuesta mas Yui al reconocer esa voz tan familiar.

\- ¿¡Mama, papa!?-

\- ¿¡C-como es que tus padres están aquí!?-

\- Toth sama nos trajo aquí y nos contó acerca de los dioses que deben comprender el corazón de los humanos- explicaba la madre de la joven.

\- Así es y también sabíamos de tu amigo el dios del fuego de Asgard-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya sabían de mi?-

\- Si y le agradecemos Loki sama por ayudar a nuestra hija a calmar sus miedos- hicieron una reverencia al pelirrojo.

\- Al contrarió fue ella quien logró superar sus miedos y controlar mejor sus poderes-

\- Y Yui, sabemos que tu amistad con Loki sama se convirtió en algo mas fuerte y queremos que seas feliz-

\- Eso quiere decir...-

\- Así es, tu y Loki sama deben estar juntos pero prométanos que vendrán a visitarnos- afirmaba el padre antes de abrazar a su hija por ultima vez.

\- Gracias los amo y prometo ir a visitarlos-

\- Igualmente yo señores-

\- Loki sama cuide y haga muy feliz a Yui- le pedía amablemente la madre de la joven.

\- Así lo haré ¿Nos vamos?-

\- Si, adiós a todos- tomada de la mano por Loki entraron al portal donde los llevaría devuelta a Asgard. Una ves llegaron vieron con nostalgia mezclada de alegría el blanco paisaje donde se conocieron los dos, Loki cargo en brazos a Yui mientras ella se sujetaba de el para volar mas arriba de las montañas y las nubes divisando a lo lejos una gran isla flotante con verdes jardines, brillantes cascadas y otras maravillas que la joven nunca se imagino pero se impresiono mas cuando vio el palacio de cristal igual de radiante que el puente arcoíris donde en la entrada del palacio los esperaba Odín a los cuatro.

\- Bienvenidos muchachos-

\- Estamos en casa padre-

\- ¿Tu debes ser Kusanagi Yui la joven del don del invierno?-

\- Si Odín sama- saludaba con una reverencia al gran dios de Asgard.

\- Bienvenida a Asgard, entren celebremos su victoria en su lucha contra Fenrir-

\- ¿pero como lo sabes padre?-

\- Los rumores llegaron hasta asgard por los espíritus Baldr-

\- Entiendo-

\- Bueno no perdamos tiempo ¡a celebrar!- rieron los presentes con el comentario del pelirrojo para entrar al palacio e ir a la gran fiesta en honor a los jóvenes donde comenzarían a revivir sus recuerdos de la infancia y a crear nuevos recuerdos con Baldr.

...

_Vivieron por medio año en el palacio de cristal hasta que el dios del fuego le pidió matrimonio a la joven del don del invierno, ella acepto con gran felicidad para después ir a comunicárselo al gran Odín. Medio año después llego el esperado día del casamiento de los jóvenes donde todos los dioses de Asgard incluyendo los padres y amigos de los novios asistieron a la ceremonia. Cuando se escucho "los declaro marido y mujer" la pareja se dio un beso de amor que demostró que ya eran esposo y esposa y ese beso cambio la apariencia de la joven; las puntas de su cabello cambiaron de color a azul cielo, sus ojos cambiaron al mismo color dorado que el dios del fuego al igual que su vestido se torno a un color celeste con polvo de estrellas en el. El esposo de la joven no dejo de ver lo hermosa que se había puesto su ahora diosa, los presentes se regocijaron de alegría y felicitaron a la feliz pareja la cual partió a su noche de bodas mas allá de Asgard que con el pasar de dos años fueron bendecidos con tres adorables niños formando una familia como lo habían soñado._

\- El fin-

\- Que linda historia mami- decía una niña pelirroja de ojos azules muy parecida a su madre.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Hilda-

\- ¿Todo eso es verdad mama?- decía un niño de ojos dorados y su cabello era del mismo olor que su mama y tenia el mismo parecido que su padre.

\- Claro Janli, todo paso tal y como lo conté en la historia.

\- ¿Ehhhh? Pero no nos contaste como se conocieron y como pelearon con ese dios de la destrucción- decía con reproche un niño pelirrojo igual que su hermano con el mismo carácter juguetón de su padre.

\- Esa es otra historia para después Siegfried, ahora a dormir- asintieron los pequeños mientras su mama los arropaba y les daba las buenas noches para ir a dormir junto a su esposo quien la esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta sujetando su mano guiándola a su cuarto. Era media noche cuando el dios del fuego se levanto de su lugar ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, trato de muchas formas pero no lo consiguió hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que involucraba a su Yui.

\- Oiii koneko chan, despierta linda-

\- Mmmm Loki duerme por favor- decía adormilada la joven.

\- No puedo trate de hacerlo incluso con magia pero es imposible, mi niño interior esta inquieto y quiere hacer algo para divertirse... ¿Que tal si jugamos con nieve?- pícaramente tentaba a Yui con sus palabras las cuales funcionaron bien ella al escuchar la palabra nieve se levanto hasta estar de la misma altura que el mirándolo amorosamente diciendo _"no tienes remedio" _besando la punta de su nariz e inmediatamente bajaron al salón principal para empezar su juego de nieve como lo habían hecho de niños, Loki pedia impaciente que Yui hiciera lo suyo hasta que ella cubrió el piso con nieve con unos cuantos bultos comenzando su guerra de nieve.

Se escucharon sus risas por todo el salón hasta la habitación de los niños despertando a la pequeña Hilda preguntándose de donde venían las risas. bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al salon principal donde encontró a sus padres jugando guerras de nieve muy animadamente sin hacer ruido fue por sus hermanos a decirles lo que pasaba y ellos acompañaron a su hermanita al salón donde confirmaron ellos mismos lo que les dijo Hilda su padre saltaba los bultos de nieve que creaba Yui si dejar de reír cuando noto tres cabecitas asomarse por el marco de la puerta cayendo graciosamente de cabeza en la blanca manta levantándose de inmediato y riendo algo que noto la joven para saber lo que le ocurría.

\- ¿Que ocurre Loki?-

\- Jejeje Koneko chan parece que nos espían- miraba de reojo a los pequeños que se escondían de sus padres mientras ella reía lo mas bajo posible para que no la escucharan.

\- ¿Creen que nos hayan visto?-

\- No papa parecía muy divertido en la nieve, es imposible que nos haya visto-

\- ¿Enserio Sieg chan?- como por arte de magia Loki apareció desde atrás atrapando a sus niños en un abrazo para llevarlos a donde estaba Yui.

\- ¿Que hacen despiertos a esta hora?-

\- No pudimos dormir porque escuchamos muchas risas provenir de aquí e Hilda los descubrió-

\- Y no es justo que se diviertan y nosotros durmamos- decían ambos pelirrojos con un ligero puchero que enterneció a Loki.

\- ¿Eso creen? Mmm no se si pueda arreglar esto- le hacia ojitos (2) a su esposa para que los dejará jugar con ellos.

\- Lokiiii... Esta bien pero solo un rato-

\- ¿De verdad mama-

\- bueeeno en ese caso...¡Caíste!- Siegfried arrojo una bola de nieve a su padre mientras corría entre risas para que no lo atrapara pero no lo consiguió a tiempo porque Loki fue mas rápido en velocidad consiguiendo ser atrapado por el pero sintieron ambos nieve en sus cabezas volteando a ver a su hermanita reírse dándoles a entender que fue ella la responsable de la nieve en su cabello.

\- ¡Hilda lo pagaras!-

\- No escaparas de papa Hilda chan- corrieron tras de ella quien se escondía detrás de Janli y este también corría junto a ella pero los cuatro fueron cubiertos de nieve por Yui quien se les unió también en su coro de risas formando un precioso recuerdo en familia.

* * *

**(1) es la vestimenta de Lapislázuli de steven universe**

**(2) los ojitos del gato con botas de shrek dos**

**Bueno llego el final mas un pequeño ova de este fic que con mucho cariño hice para vosotro(a)s. mil gracias por seguir esta historia y una enorme disculpa tipo colosal por tardar en actualizar el cap estaba ocupada escribiendo unos caps de dos nuevos proyectos que publicare mediados de abril, uno es del anime de Diabolik Lovers y el otro es de este mismo anime pero con Takeru y Yui esta ves como pareja. Bueno ustedes deciden por cual debo continuar ya que publicare ambos mas adelante, hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
